Uno de estos días
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Serie de drabbles. La vida cotidiana con Sherlock Holmes puede ser difícil, pero también divertida. Tal vez uno de estos días John se de cuenta de que parte gana más peso. "Esta serie participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"
1. Una semana normal

¡Hola! Pues, no se que decir. Me encontraba en la encrucijada de festejar (me gustan mucho los festejos) o de descansar. Mi idea original era descansar un poco después de tanto escribir y dedicarme menos a la hermosa tarea de teclear. Y pues ya saben que ganó jeje. Espero no haber equivocado el camino.

Es Johnlock, por lo menos toda este capítulo, aunque no descarto que los siguientes prompts sean Mystrade o algo así. Están centrados en situaciones de la vida cotidiana, en teoría cada historia corresponde a un día de la semana. Es decir, el primero ocurre en lunes, el último en domingo. Pero eso es solo informativo realmente, algunos podrían ocurrir el mismo día. Son ideas un poco sueltas, pero ligeramente ligadas por lo bonito del Johnlock.

Cada historia es escrita una por día. Es decir, en cuanto sale la palabra me dedico un ratito a pensar en una situación. Los drabbles no son ligados, se puede leer el que más les guste. Conforme avancen los números, la relación de estos se ira estrechando. La mayoría de drabbles serán de comedia, aunque depende de como avance los prompts, tal vez salte al drama en uno u otro.

Me divertí escribiendo "No siempre la razón", "Incursión espía" y "Una propuesta inusual". Sobre todo el último. "La mejor promesa" me recordó un poco a la boda, pero no se situa ahí. En fin, muchas pequeñas viñetas, ya me comentaran cual fue su favorita.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock no sería tan sexy y John admitiría que sus suéteres son solo una manera para que el impecable estilo de su compañero de piso se luzca. O por que son suaves.

Si desean comentar, pueden hacerlo con el nombre o número de cada drabble. Están acomodados en que esta en un solo capítulo para que puede leerse más rápido, ya que son muy cortos.

" **Estos drabbles participan en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked** "

* * *

 _ **1) "No siempre la razón"**_

 **Prompt: "Si tú lo dices..."**

—El día de hoy no creo que llueva—Dijo John la mañana de un lunes mientras se negaba a usar uno de sus ridículos suéteres. Era una bonita tarde de verano, por lo que la probabilidad de lluvia era escasa. El sol pegaba en lo alto del cielo, no había nubes y pintaba para ser una de esas tardes apacibles que se podían disfrutar. —De hecho el día esta tan lindo que no llevare paraguas alguno— Menciono el ex-médico militar tomando sus llaves con intención de salir del apartamento.

—Si tú lo dices...— Sherlock ni siquiera se inmuto en despegar la vista del microscopio —Pero yo siempre llevo mi abrigo por una buena razón.

—La razón es que te gusta el misterio y parecer una especie de vampiro anticrimen. No puedes tener siempre la razón en todo — Y diciendo eso, el doctor Watson salió del 221B de Baker Street dando un portazo.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron tranquilas en la consulta para John, hasta que llegó la hora de irse y, para su horror vio la densa lluvia caer. Por mucho que corrió, se refugio e hizo lo mejor, al no haber cargado con paraguas o abrigo alguno se vio empapado en cuestión de segundos. Se le había olvidado en que ciudad vivía.

Cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y deposito a la sopa de persona que era en la entrada, solo se le ocurrió decir con un tono de profundo resentimiento:

—Algún día te equivocaras Holmes — Antes de entrar a la baño a quitarse el frío y poder secarse un poco.

—Si tú lo dices es probable. No siempre tengo la razón — Dijo Sherlock a modo de respuesta antes de soltarse a reír. Solo esperaba que esa equivocación no

tuviera que ver nada con sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **2) "Sin soledad"**_

 **Prompt:Alguien a quien amar.**

Sherlock sabía perfectamente como estaban las cosas. El estaba enamorado de John y John no lo sabía. Lo que era peor que la ignorancia es que, con toda probabilidad no correspondía a sus sentimientos. ¿Le deprimía la idea? Por supuesto. No era tan inhumano. Al fin y al cabo no era nada alentador vivir con alguien por quien estarías dispuesto a dar la vida, que sabes que esa persona mataría por ti y aun así,cada noche dormir con el pensamiento de que existe alguien a quien amar pero que es imposible amar.

A veces perdía toda la esperanza de que John se diera cuenta de algo, era tan ilógico un sentimiento así. Pero en otras ocasiones llegaba Watson y destruía sus ideas. Cuando pensaba que solo eran conocidos le llamaba "compañero", pero el mencionaba "somos amigos" y John se rebelaba ante la idea. ¿Cómo aspirar a algo más si ni siquiera sabía que eran? Odiaba las etiquetas, pero le ayudaban a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Cuando era chico soñaba con eso, con tener una persona para darle amor. Mycroft no era el tipo de hermano cariñoso, y el sentimiento más cercano que había tenido al amor se lo había proporcionado la lealtad de Barbaroja. Pero John, él era diferente, siempre lo había sido.

Al menos ya no estaría solo, por que ya había escogido que, sin importar donde estuviera, su corazón estaría en buen resguardo en las hábiles manos del doctor y ex-soldado, John Hamish Watson.

La soledad había acabado, por que ya había encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

* * *

 _ **3) "La mejor promesa"**_

 **Prompt:** **"Una promesa es"**

Hay personas que hacen promesas para romperlas. Yo, John Hamish Watson, he visto a las personas romper una y otra vez miles de promesas. De toda clase y tipo.

Personas que se juran amor eterno pero que a los dos segundos se abandonan. Personas que juran fidelidad y engañan al primer cambio. Un largo desfile de palabras vacías y sin sentido.

Y ahora, estoy aquí sentado oyendo hablar a un hombre que, todos piensan que no puede prometer nada. Por que hacer una promesa es hacer un compromiso. Y para comprometerse hay que tener en claro las ideas y los sentimientos. Sherlock Holmes no es la primera persona que uno pensaría empeñaría una palabra. Pero, como todo en este hombre imposible, se esta equivocado si se piensa así.

Por que si, Sherlock Holmes no es lo que uno pensaría una persona de promesas. Pero es quien mejor sabe cumplirlas.

—Yo prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para ti— Me dice mirando al frente. Son palabras sencillas que, para otros no tienen ningún valor. Pero que para mi me aseguran que contaré con él hoy y siempre.

Pero la mejor promesa es la que se cumple. Y sé que este sociópata altamente funcional son de esas personas con las que no se puede bromear por que cuando dice que algo va en serio.

Tengo su promesa de que estaremos los dos juntos siempre. Aunque no se a que se refiere con exactitud.

* * *

 _ **4)"El palacio mental y yo"**_

 **Prompt: Concentración.**

Coche azul. No, negro. Con ventanas de vidrios polarizados. Llantas R14. Nuevas, auto nuevo. Un modelo llamativo. ¿Audi? Si, algo así. Tuvo que pasar sin ser visto. Dos pasajeros. No, eran cuatro pasajeros. Una persona en la cajuela.

—Sherlock, voy a dormir ¿Necesitas algo?— John miraba a su amigo que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no prestar atención.

¿A donde lleva la ruta? La ruta lleva al escondite. Las cámaras deben saber donde están. Momento, ¿John dijo algo? No lo creo. Debo concentrarme. Correcto.

Ruta de escape. Solo hay tres calles posibles. Dos de las cuales son principales, hay que evitar las cámaras. Las cámaras de seguridad de tránsito se ubican en sitios ocultos en las calles que no son principales... ¿Huelo a té?

—Sherlock, te dejo una taza de té en la mesilla. Por favor, procura cenar y dormir, luces agotado. Buenas noches — Se que John no hizo nada para interrumpirme. Pero, ya lo logró con el simple sonido de una tacita de té. ¿Qué no se da cuenta que estos gestos son los que me desconcentran?¿Cómo se supone que resuelva esto si hizo té? Y no solo hizo té, hizo mi favorito. Como me gusta. El aroma impide que piense en cámaras de seguridad. Por eso no como mucho cuando estoy en un caso. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que comí algo? Claro, esta mañana, por eso el simple olor me distrae. Gracias cuerpo humano por delatarme y ser tan imperfecto. Resoplando de furia, tengo que ir a atender a esa taza de té.

John Watson, la única cosa que me saca de mi palacio mental. Me dan ganas de matarlo, en el sentido figurado claro esta. Soy un sociópata no un psicópata, nunca le haría daño, aunque creo que me desconcentró a propósito. Y no le cuesta trabajo sacarme de mi palacio mental, por que él tiene un lugar permanente en mi cabeza. Así que se deslizó en mis ideas fácilmente, las revolvió y me obligó a parar y tomar la cena.

Gracias John por el té. Mientras le doy un sorbo me doy cuenta que aparentemente ya se la ruta que tomaron esos secuestradores. Siempre que pierdo la concentración, mi distracción favorita me hace encontrar la respuesta. Buenas noches doctor Watson, como siempre, abres puertas en mi palacio mental. Solo tú me distraes de la manera correcta.

* * *

 _ **5)"Incursión de espía."**_

 **Prompt: "Peligro es mi segundo nombre..."**

Sherlock Holmes daba vueltas por el departamento. Aunque le doliera reconocerlo era humano y a esa hora de la madrugada moría de hambre. Y no había nada en la cocina, estaba seguro. Si se iba a dormir desperdiciaría el tiempo que podría aprovechar para estar en su palacio mental, pero si no dormía su estómago tampoco le dejaría pensar.

Estaba furioso con John ¿Cuál se suponía que era su función en esa asociación anti criminal si no era la de llenar la nevera? El ser médico de cabecera era una, y el ser tirador experto otra. Pero eso no le daba el derecho de evitar poner el pan y la sal en la mesa.

Cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa: ir a robarle comida a su casera. Sería muy sigiloso, y la señora Hudson nunca se daría cuenta. Se levantaría más tarde en la mañana a ver el desastre y no sabría lo ocurrido. Era una idea brillante.

Con su plan trazado, bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, como un gato a medianoche. Utilizó una navaja para abrir la puerta de su casera y entró. En cuanto puso un pie en ese lugar de 221B, la nariz se le lleno de un delicioso aroma. No solo había comida, había comida especial: galletas, pasteles, postres variados. El mejor robo de la historia. Bueno, préstamo de víveres, no podía ir tomando el robo a la ligera.

Y así, en silencio, cogió un plato y comenzó a poner lo que encontró, hasta que la luz de la cocina cayó sobre el mientras tomaba una rebana de pastel de chocolate.

—Jovencito, si quieres seguir ejerciendo tu profesión baja esos cupcakes— La señora Hudson estaba vestida y con delantal. Toda esa cantidad de comida la había preparado para la fiesta de una de sus amigas y por eso se había levantado temprano.

—¿Y si no lo hago? — El tono desafiante de Sherlock decía que no iba a ceder.

—Conocerás que soy más peligrosa que el Moriarty ese — Y para demostrarlo empuñaba un rodillo de cocina con restos de harina.

—Lo siento señora Hudson, pero peligro es mi segundo nombre —Y salio del departamento de su casera por la ventana con el botín.

Después de haber engullido todo, entró a la sala pasando por delante de la muy molesta señora Hudson. Ya sentado en su sillón favorito escuchó los pasos de John y vio como bajaba las escaleras visiblemente molesto. Unas horas más tardes, regresó con bolsas cargadas de comida.

—Los demás no tenemos que soportar tus horribles hábitos Holmes. Ya me fui a disculpar la señora Hudson —John siempre se preocupaba por esos detalles. Siempre mejorando su reputación. Pero olvidaba cosas sencillas como que también le daba hambre.

—Gracias John—Contestó sinceramente Sherlock— Oh, espera, parece que tenemos cliente —Sherlock se había acercado a la venta en cuanto oyó el timbre.

—Te buscan Sherlock _Peligro_ William Scott Holmes — Sonrió John antes de que la puerta se abriera. Era la venganza de ahora en adelante por haber robado la comida. Y Sherlock no dijo nada, era parte de su castigo. John era el único que podía llamarlo como quisiera, siempre y cuando usará ese tono amable, ese que lo hacía sentir como parte importante de otra persona. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo por que nadie usaba su nombre tan libremente sin pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

 _ **6) "A cielo abierto"**_

 **Prompt: Estrellas**

—No me gustan los casos al aire libre John — Sherlock como siempre refunfuñaba de su suerte en los casos. Se hallaban en un campo abierto, al que había tenido que ir los dos, después de que John se quejara de que siempre lo dejaba solo.

—¿Y por que no? Yo encuentro una paz inmensa en el campo — A John siempre le había gustado respirar el aire del campo, la tranquilidad de los árboles, el cielo despejado. Era todo lo contrario a vivir con Sherlock.

—Las personas del campo comenten peores crimines. Es una sociedad en donde tiene más libertad y más tiempo para pensar.—Apuntaba mientras asacaba su lupa para revisar el cadáver.

John no estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero no iba a decir nada, por que era tarde y pronto caería la noche. Desgraciadamente para él, Sherlock se había tardado tanto en reconocer el lugar que no les quedo más remedio que quedarse en una posada cercana para regresar al día siguiente.

Todo hubiera sido tranquilo si, como de costumbre, no lo hubieran hecho compartir habitación con Sherlock. Al menos en esa ocasión se habían portado más decentes y les habían asignado una con camas gemelas. Se encontraba tan cansado que estaba dispuesto a soportar a su amigo con tal de que lo dejara dormir. Pero se sorprendió al verlo parado cerca de la ventana.

—¿Qué haces? — John siempre se preocupaba cuando veía a su amigo cerca de la ventana. Se le figuraba que algo los atacaría.

—Tan solo veo el cielo y me pregunto algunas cosas— Y ahí estaba, el Sherlock filósofo que normalmente tocaba su violín a las dos de la mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Lloverá acaso? —John se acerco a la ventana y se paró al lado de su amigo.

—No, si este cielo hace la diferencia en el carácter— Sherlock pensaba que un cielo así incitaba a muchas cosas.

— No creo, las estrellas se ven iguales en todos lados —De hecho, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo casi igual que en Baker Street.

—¡Estrellas! Esas cosas que murieron antes de que las veamos — Sherlock se veía perdido. Como cuando entraba a su palacio mental. Pero mucho más relajado, hasta sonriente se diría.

—Bueno, nos gustan las estrellas por que son cosas que vemos pero no podemos alcanzar —Apuntó John cuando su amigo volteo a verlo. Y no solo había estrellas en el cielo, los ojos iridiscentes de su amigo las reflejaban. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, como una pequeña galaxia rodeada de un iris imposible. Tal era la admiración que, involuntariamente, el doctor Watson había retenido el aliento.

—Si, hay cosas que no podemos alcanzar — Detrás de la voz de Sherlock había pena, pero el roncó susurró combinaba con el brillo en sus ojos que se había encendido y que rivalizaba con la luna. A ambos les saltó el corazón al sentirse atrapados bajo las estrellas.

El campo si que cambiaba el carácter de las personas por que, los se despegaron de la ventana al mismo tiempo. Habían sentido como, por un instante, la misma estela de pensamiento los había cruzado: ¿Qué tal serían los labios del otro bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas? Pero ambos desecharon la idea, y prefirieron descansar.

* * *

 _ **7) "Propuesta inusual"**_

 **Prompt: "Ve más despacio"**

—Sherlock detente, ve más despacio— La voz del doctor Watson salia entrecortada. La falta de aire lo hacía marearse.

—No puedo John, ya casi lo logro — Sherlock hablaba en un sonido bajo y gutural. Era un ronco susurro que denotaba la concentración de detective consultor.

—Si, pero no fue mi idea, fue la tuya — John estaba un poco arrepentido por haber aceptado la propuesta de su amigo. Era cierto que lo necesitaba, pero Sherlock era quien había insistido. Él había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, por más que lo pensara, sentía que estaba cometiendo un error.

—Pero es por que siempre insistes en que no hago nada por nosotros — Había una nota de reclamo. Esa era la manera perfecta de hacer algo el uno por el otro.

—Yo no creo que esto mejore nuestra relación — Dijo el doctor cuando sintió el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo. Era incomprensible como se había sometido a las manos de Sherlock. Como le había abierto la puerta a su intimidad tan fácil, sin preguntas. Y más por que, después de varios intentos, denotaba su falta de experiencia. Que alguien lo ayudara.

—Claro que la mejorara, solo no te muevas, no es tan fácil como pensé que sería —Sherlock batallaba mucho. John no dejaba de moverse. Entendía esa necesidad, pero así, jamás podría lograr su cometido. Solo retrasaría terriblemente todo.

—No, no puedo me esta doliendo demasiado — John sentía los músculos adormecidos del esfuerzo. El sudor comenzaba a caerle por la frente y el solo estaba sujetándose a la almohada que tenía más próxima.

—Tienes que confiar en mi, solo es poco, ya falta poco—Si se esforzaba, ya estaría todo adentro. Pero no quería lastimar a su amigo. No otra vez.

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada —John no olvidaba que no era la primera vez que lo intentaban. Que las veces anteriores se había dejado arrastrar y que, no había podido terminar y había terminado peor que cuando empezó.

—Es que tú eres perfeccionista, nunca quedas satisfecho — Y con una sonrisa de triunfo empujó todo. Nadie criticaba sus habilidades. Nadie.

—¡Ah!¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —John se sentía invadido. Lo habían invadido, de eso no había duda.

—Fue tu sugerencia. Y ya esta todo adentro. Ya termine no te preocupes — Se había cansado bastante. Pero ver el resultado lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

—Jamás, óyeme, jamás vuelvo a sugerirte que me inyectes vitaminas —John no se podía ni mover. Su amigo era pésimo como enfermero. Claro, una cosa eran las drogas y otra muy diferente aplicar vitaminas y vacunas. Pero el poder de convencimiento Holmes estaba a la orden del día.

—Chicos, les traje...¿Interrumpo algo? — A la señora Hudson le había dado por entrar. Y se había encontrado a John tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, con el trasero expuesto y a Sherlock, sin la jeringa en la mano, con las rodillas a ambos lados del costado de su amigo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para poner ideas en la cabeza. —Bueno, les dejó esto y me marcho muchachos —Y les dejó una bandeja con té después de guiñarles el ojo.

—Por donde lo veas, la gente va a hablar—John se sentía morir de la vergüenza. Pero eso le pasaba por enfermarse de gripa. Ahora se sentía muy expuesto.

—No te preocupes, no eres al único que he inyectado—Sherlock simplemente dejo que las cosas pasaran y se levantó del sofá. Sonrió con satisfacción. No solo su técnica de inyección había mejorado y había estrechado la relación con su amigo. Aun podía ver el trasero de John al aire. Y con ese pensamiento se marchó a su habitación.


	2. Una extraña quincena

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya es una nueva semana y me dí a la tarea de traer el nuevo contenido. En realidad me tarde un poco más por que me faltaba el prompt del día 14, pero aproveche y le sume el día 15. Así que, cortesía de que vi el calendario, los siguientes capítulos no serán de siete drabbles, serán de ocho.

Esta semana me di a la tarea de enfocarme un poco más en John. Ahora escribí desde su punto de vista. Y para los que les gusta Mycroft, esta "Transparente". Mi humor hizo que fueran predominantemente de comedia, pero... las cosas no pueden ser siempre flores y arcoiris. Aunque no puedo hacerlos sufrir mucho.

Mis favoritos fueron "Un nuevo reloj" y "El rumor es...". Aunque confieso que el primero tenía que ser más intrincado, por que la final solo expreso un poco de lo que es que un pequeño evento cambie todo. Y el segundo es el poder de los rumores y es uno de los más largos.

Ya empecé los siguientes, en donde viene mucha más acción amorosa, así que no desesperen, esos dos están a nada de hacer click.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto con la siguiente colección.

* * *

 _ **8) "Lo que yo se bien".**_

 **Prompt: Generosidad**

La generosidad del espíritu de Sherlock es algo que no alcanzo a entender. Si, en verdad. Muchos piensan que solo es una mente descorazonada, incapaz de dar algo a cambio. Incapaz de sentir. Pero yo se que es mentira.

Mi amistad con Sherlock me ha permitido acercarme a varios aspectos que nadie más ha tenido en primera mano. Tal vez me jacte demasiado que lo conozco bien, pero no miento cuando digo que he visto lo mejor y lo peor. Afortunadamente la generosidad es una de esas características de su lado más amable.

Y preguntaran como es que un sociópata altamente funcional es capaz de ser generoso. Y más si lo conocen y saben lo... tan Sherlock que puede llegar a ser.

Holmes no demuestra su generosidad de manera explicita, siempre es a través de pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo, si alguien necesita de su apoyo, es incapaz de negar su ayuda.

Es su generosidad de espíritu lo que nos ha llevado a muchas cenas gratis. ¿Tienes problemas con las repisas? Sherlock te ayuda. ¿Tu esposo te quiere inculpar de asesinato? Él o prueba que es mentira o te consigue un buen seguro. Eso es lo que yo se bien de mi amigo. Que es esa generosidad innata la que cautiva a muchas personas, entre las cuales me incluyo en primer lugar. Lo que hace que quieran pasar cada uno de sus minutos a su lado, apoyándose en él, confiando en él. Y... bueno, estar a su lado.

—John, ¿Estas escribiendo una entrada del blog? —Me pregunta como siempre que teme que dañe su reputación o lo deje ver como un blando.

—No, solo estoy revisando unas cosas —Le contesto, por que lo que yo se bien, es que irá a hacer un pequeño detalle que impida que me enoje con él. ¿Perforo la pared a balazos? Va y compra cerveza para mi. ¿Explotó el horno de microondas? Paga el nuevo y deja un bol de palomitas junto con una película.

Acaba de dejar en la mesa unos audífonos. Siempre, el gesto de generosidad. Un momento...¿y el aparato de sonido?

—¡Holmes! ¿Donde pusiste el aparato de sonido? — En cuanto escucho las notas de su violín, puedo hacerme una idea de a donde fue a parar. Por que lo que yo sé, es que su generosidad a veces aflora cuando siente culpa.

* * *

 _ **9) "Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."**_

 **Prompt: James Bond**

—No entiendo como te pueden gustar este tipo disque espía— Sherlock se estaba quejando por cuarta vez en una hora de la película que habían puesto en la televisión. En un canal estaban haciendo un maratón de James Bond.

—¿Qué es tan difícil para ti de entender que a alguien le gusten los espías? —John se estaba hartando. Pero no iba a ceder. Lo único que quería era que quitara la televisión. Y no, él no hacía nada por Sherlock Holmes.

—Por que no tiene nada de sentido — Sherlock no entendía como es que la gente le gustaba ver que los asuntos difíciles se arreglaban con balazos y explosiones de autos. En su experiencia, las cuestiones más peligrosas se arreglaban con firmas de contratos.

—Explicate—John se había cruzado de brazos. No quería oír como su amigo destrozaba su película favorita, pero no oírlo era una peor opción.

—El tipo con una pistola corre y no se despeina. Pareciera que no le duele nada cuando lo hieren, no tiene sentimientos, es un conquistador de mujeres empedernido incapaz de tener una base moral fija, y atrapa a los malos sin siquiera sudar —No volvería a ver una ridícula película de ese Bond jamás.

—Como lo describes, podría ser tu hermano Sherlock — John sonrió ante la idea de un Holmes espía. Sobre todo de la idea Sherlock ligando con mujeres mientras sostenía una copa de martini. Si, moriría por ver eso.

—¿Mycrfot? No... El es más de trabajo de escritorio, por eso me estoy quejando de que eso no tiene nada de cierto— ¿A qué iba el comentario de John? ¿Qué acaso no entendía lo ilógico de la personalidad del agente del MI6? —Además, no podría ser mi hermano, es demasiado sin chiste —No, definitivamente tenía un personalidad desabrida el tipo ese.

—Vaya... Ya entendí —Al fin, después de todo ese tiempo, al doctor Watson le había llegado la iluminación.

—¿Qué? —Sherlock lo miraba con ese gesto de superioridad tan característico en él. Pero al fin, John había descubierto la verdad.

—A ti no te gusta James Bond por que sabe ligar y tú no...— Le comentó mientras sonreía. Envidia pura a un personaje de ficción. Eso lo tenía que saber Lestrade. Que Sherlock no podía ligar. Si, sería el tema de la semana, no lo dudaba.

—Yo también se ligar— Se defendió con una actitud altanera. John no le creía nada. O tal vez no había entendido el concepto y por eso pensaba que sabía ligar.

—¿Del tipo conseguir una cita? — Había que aclarar el punto lo mejor posible —Ya sabes, cena romántica, luz de velas, copa de vino, chica con la que quieres acostarte— Eso era hacer un super ligue, así que si Sherlock le decía que sabía ligar por que conseguía números en servilletas no contaba.

—¿Por que la incredulidad?— Sherlock no entendía como es que su compañero de apartamento era tan ingenuo. El _sabía_ cosas.

—No por nada...— John sonrió para sus adentros. Dejaría la conversación ahí, pero sabía que su amigo no sabía nada de chicas

—¿Cenamos?— Sherlock se había levantado del sillón y había apagado el aparato —Pienso que algo como Angelo's pegaría bien al estilo de la película —El detective consultor ya estaba en la puerta.

—Solo si invitas el martini agitado no revuelto—Contestó John con una sonrisa. Y se levantó a su vez, para intentar alcanzar a su amigo que ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

Y fue una fortuna por que no pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía Sherlock. Por supuesto que él era mejor que James Bond. Acaba de conseguir una cita sin ser evidente. El era Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 _ **10) "El rumor es..."**_

 **Prompt: "** **Nunca creerás lo que acaba de oír"**

—¡Hola Sherlock! —El detective contestó con un gruñido al saludo de su amigo. No estaba de humor para que lo regañara de estar disolviendo cómodamente su existencia en su sillón favorito.

—Acabo de toparme con la señora Hudson en la entrada y nunca creerás lo que acaba de oír— John se estaba quitando alegremente su chamarra y se estaba sentado en su sillón

—No me interesa — Podía haber oído donde se escondía Moriarty y le daba lo mismo. Estaba aburrido. Necesitaba algo emocionante. Y la señora Hudson no era su idea de "emocionante".

—Oyó que Molly se encontró con Sally y esta le dijo que Lestrade...—John ignoro a Sherlock.

—En serio John, ahorrate la saliva — Sherlock había dicho que no quería oír nada, pero se había dado la vuelta para observar como el médico militar parloteaba alegremente.

—...Le había contado que Mycrfot pensaba... — John casi no podía contener su emoción.

—No me interesa — Siguió diciendo Sherlock a pesar de que ya hasta se había sentado en el sillón y estaba conteniendo el aliento

—¡Que tú y yo nos veíamos como una adorable pareja! ¿Puedes creerlo?—John estaba contento. Ese rumor era el rumor del año. Si, nadie lo dudaba.

—¿A mi hermano diciendo que somos "el uno para el otro"? — ¿En qué momento le importaba el chisme a John? ¿En que momento le empezó a importar a él? Y sin embargo sentía algo parecido a un brinquito de alegría en el pecho. En el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, si es que creyera que tuviera uno.

—No, no te enfocaste... —John no creía que su amigo no entendiera lo vital del comentario.

—¿En qué?— Un momento. ¿De qué hablaba John? ¿No acababa de decir que ellos harían bonita pareja? ¿Por qué lo regañaba?

—Que la señora Hudson oyó que Sally le dijo a Molly...

—¡Para de una vez! ¿Qué es lo importante de todo este alboroto? —Chisme, chisme chisme. Sherlock no entendía como las personas utilizaban su capacidad intelectual para esas tonterías.

—¡Qué Mycrfot le dijo a Greg! —¿Por qué Sherlock no lo estaba siguiendo? ¡Eso era elemental! Al mirar la cara de incomprensión de su amigo agregó—¡Ellos dos hablaron de nosotros! —Los ojos de John brillaban del entusiasmo de poseer información que Sherlock no.

—No te sigo... Todos lo hacen —Contestó Sherlock .

—Si bueno, pero no todos hablan de nosotros de la misma manera.— "Aunque casi todos nos quieren ver juntos" se reprendió mentalmente el médico.

—Me queda claro que no...— Sherlock se hallaba perdido.

—¿No lo entiendes verdad? —La comprensión de la incapacidad emocional de su amigo, nunca había sido tan evidente

—¿Cuál es el rumor?—Se rindió Sherlock.

—¡Pues que Molly piensa que Lestrade sale con tu hermano! Si no,¿Cómo explicas que Lestrade repita a alguien más la opinión de Mycroft?— Si, eso era. El chisme del año.

—Espera. Pensé que el rumor era que nosotros hacíamos buena pareja— John había dicho tanto que confundió la información.

—No, eso lo dicen todos. —Desdeño John. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ese comentario que poco le importaba. Pero que Mycroft y Lestrade tuvieran una relación, eso si era una bomba.

—Entonces... ¿Mi hermano y Lestrade? —Sherlock estaba calmado. ¿Qué acaso no lo afectaba la noticia?

—¡Si!¿No es increíble? — John aun no podía pensar como es que esos dos estaban juntos.

—Ya lo sabía... Tienen como... tres meses juntos. Bueno, depende, ¿Cuando consideras tú que empieza una relación? ¿Cuando se besan por primera vez o cuando tienen sexo por primera vez? — Sherlock estaba haciendo cuentas mentales usando toda la información que poseía. Vaya, y él que pensaba que se trataba de algo bueno el chisme. Solo se trababa de su gordo hermano saliendo con Gavin.

—No quiero enterarme como lo sabes. Supongo que una relación empieza cuando los dos confiesan que se aman... —John estaba en shock. Pero claro, a Sherlock no se le escapaba nada. Bueno... _casi_ nada.—¿No vas a decir nada de su comentario? —Si Sherlock ya sabía todo, al menos que se enojara del comentario estaría bien.

—No, mi hermano lo dijo solo para fastidiar. El fin y al cabo solo son rumores — Terminó Sherlock mientras desocupaba su nido del sillón y se iba a dormir dejando a John perplejo. Claro, el no entendía que el rumor llevaba oculto el mensaje de "Si yo soy feliz, tú también puedes serlo Sherlock". Bueno, hasta que John no se diera cuenta de que todo rumor tiene tinte de verdad, el no podía hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido quien había esparcido el rumor de lo bien que lucían juntos en primer lugar.

* * *

 _ **11) "Un nuevo reloj"**_

 **Prompt: Efecto mariposa**

—Sherlock.¿Y este horrible reloj?—John había sacado un reloj de una caja que tenía en una esquina del departamento.

—Oh, no sabía que lo había puesto ahí — Y con una sonrisa tomé el objeto ante la perpleja mirada de John. No le dije nada y lo puse en la repisa. Tampoco comento nada, de seguro pensó que era un lunático y que por eso había conservado un objeto tan horrible. Pero no sabía que ese horrible reloj era el culpable que viviera conmigo. Por que ese reloj tenía que ver con el día que conocía a Mike Stamford. Y conocerlo, indirectamente cambio mi vida.

Era una agradable mañana en St. Barts. Acaba de conseguir ese empleo en el laboratorio y parecía una buena opción para evitar el aburrimiento.

—Hola, disculpa...¿No es tuyo este reloj? Creo que lo dejaste olvidado en el laboratorio — Ahí, había un hombre joven, con cara rechoncha y usando gafas. Me costó mucho trabajo entender que, en efecto, el objeto era mio. Un viejo reloj que estaba analizando. No pertenecía a ningún caso, era un regalo de mi madre por la ocasión de conseguir trabajo e intentaba averiguar como era que alguien podía regalar semejante cosa tan fea.

—Gracias— Respondí fríamente. Su sonrisa no cedió ni un poco a pesar de mi mirada glaciar. Eso me estaba empezando a desconcertar. Las personas amables producían que se activaran mis alarmas.

—De nada. Soy Mike Stamford, por cierto jeje —Y el hombre estiro su mano para que la sujetara.

—Yo soy...— Dije alargando mi mano y sujetando la de él.

—Sherlock Holmes, lo sé. Eres el nuevo por aquí, y bastante conocido por … bueno. Me da gusto conocerte— Y si, ese hombre era muy amable. Había evitado mencionar el rumor de que utilizaba los laboratorios para experimentos que rayaban en lo inusual.

Pasó un poco de tiempo para que nos volviéramos buenos amigos. Bueno, era de los pocos conocidos a los cuales no había alejado. Él y Molly se convirtieron en algo bueno dentro de ese trabajo que dejé un poco de tiempo después.

Años después, cuando ya no trabajaba en el laboratorio había ido a revisar un cadáver y a comprobar una coartada de un caso en el que estaba trabajando.

—¡Hola Sherlock! — Entrando al edificio me encontré con Mike Stamford.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estas? —Y lo salude. Realmente me caía bien. No era fácil ofenderlo. Y eso era mucho.

—Bien, batallando con mis estudiantes— Parecía agotado y había subido algunas libras de peso desde la ultima vez que lo vi.—¿Y tú?— Su interés en mi persona siempre era refrescante.

—Bien, batallando con mi compañero de departamento—Conteste sinceramente. Hacía una semana me había abandonado el chico universitario con el que compartía departamento, alegando que había usado la nevera de deposito de cadáveres. Y a pesar de ser un actor, no toleró mucho algunos de mis experimentos. Cada vez se espantaban más fácil.

—¿Por qué? — Mike se veía ansioso por cafeína. No quería entretenerlo mucho, tenía algunas cosas que hacer aun. Estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas, me urgía trasladarme al 221B de Baker Street antes de que mis experimentos terminaran en la calle.

—Quiero cambiarme de departamento, mi compañero no es muy tolerante —Conteste con simpleza.

—No suena tan desafiante —Quiso puntualizar Mike.

—En teoría, pero me conoces. ¿Quién me querría tener de compañero? — Esa era la dificultad. En lo que iba del año había cambiado 5 veces de compañero. Y mi casera ya no iba a tolerar uno más. Prácticamente me había dado ultimatum y casi me había sacado a patadas. Afortunadamente había pasado por ahí la señora Hudson, que amablemente había accedido a rentarme un departamento. Tal vez después de un pequeño chantaje de niño perdido de mi parte, pero no había que fijarse en los detalles.

—Ya encontraras a alguien— Dijo Mike mientras palmeaba mi hombro en señal de comprensión —No creo que seas el único en esa situación.—Termino antes de decirlo. Y pues, resulto que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

No necesitaba un nuevo reloj. Por que sin ese horrible reloj no hubiera conocido a Mike Stamford y sin conocerlo a él, jamás tendría la dicha de ver a John pasear por el departamento

Ese reloj, y Mike habían cambiado mi vida. Sin ellos, estaría solo, en un departamento en quien sabe donde y con un irremediable vació en el pecho. Ese reloj se convirtió en mi brújula. Como John. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar en las asociaciones. A un buen amigo o algo más.

* * *

 _ **12) "Las cosas que hacemos"**_

 **Prompt:** **"Así es el amor"**

—¡Estoy harto de que siempre tengas todo tirado! — El doctor Watson se paseaba hecho una furia por el departamento. Había encontrando una especie de gelatina cubriendo el suelo de la cocina esa mañana. ¿Resultado? El había acabado en el suelo cubierto de una sustancia verde mientras Sherlock venía de la calle impecable.

—¡Qué hiciste! Era un experimento— Sherlock maldijo por lo bajo. Necesitaba esa cocina llena de gelatina verde. Era importante para probar una coartada.

—¿Por qué no experimentas con el orden? Eso sería un agradable cambio — Ya era suficiente. Si, entendía la importancia de los experimentos, los balazos en la pared, los ojos en la nevera. Pero, ¡Estaba cubierto de gelatina verde! Eso era el colmo de la humillación.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Interrumpo algo? —Mycroft Holmes había cruzado el umbral de la puerta con serenidad. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas entre esos dos.

—John se queja de mi experimento eso es todo — Sherlock no iba a limpiar, Mycroft lo sabía. Haría algún gesto y esperaría ser perdonado. Y el doctor lo perdonaría, por que eso era lo que siempre pasaba. A John Watson en realidad no le molestaba el desorden, le molestaba que su hermano lo dejara fuera, pero eso era algo que no iba a revelar.

—¡Dile algo a tu hermano! No se puede vivir así... —John intentó apartarse de la cara la sustancia pegajosa con una servilleta. ¿Y si se rompía el cuello? Todo por que el grandioso Sherlock Holmes se negaba a compartir algo de sus excentricidades.

—Tampoco es que puedas vivir sin ello — Apunto irónicamente Sherlock. Internamente daba gracias que no le hubiera pasado a John, pero estaba decepcionado un poco, por que así había tumbado una linea de pensamiento para el caso.

—Mi hermano tiene razón doctor. Así es el amor —Dijo Mycroft antes de ver como los dos cerraban la boca en el acto. Si, el amor los hacía discutir y perdonarse. Y el se divertía de sus gestos nerviosos. Y además, esa fue la señal para que Sherlock recogiera su gelatina y John se fuera a limpiar. Le encantaba verlos huir de sus emociones. Era tan divertido.

* * *

 _ **13) "Con el tiempo en contra"**_

 **Prompt: Demasiado se ha perdido**

He perdido demasiado tiempo intentando negar lo que siento por mi compañero de departamento. Si, yo John Watson, siento algo por Sherlock. Y no me refiero a algo como amistad.

He pasado días pensando como hacer frente a todo esto. No he encontrado solución. Y no es algo que puedas poner en un blog. Tampoco es que lo necesite, las personas amablemente me ofrecen su ayuda para encarar algo tan... complicado, y eso que ni siquiera saben a ciencia cierta de los problemas a los que me tengo que someter.

Normalmente las declaraciones no se me dificultan, el problema es que jamás se me había ocurrido decirle algo a... bueno a Sherlock. ¿Cómo le haces entender algo de sentimientos a alguien tan racional? Estoy acabado, por que ni siquiera sé si mi amigo tiene algo parecido a sentimientos dentro de su palacio mental. Y no me refiero a si es capaz de sentir amor, me refiero a si es capaz de sentir cualquier cosa. Intuyo que es más sensible de lo que todos creen, pero jamás hablamos de esas cosas. Aunque yo lo intente, el simplemente se da la vuelta y me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Miré la ventana, por la calle venía una pareja caminando con las manos entrelazadas. La chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras reía. Se veían tan felices. No pude evitar sentir envidia. Demasiado pierdo intentando pelear una guerra en la que no puedo ganar. Yo contra mis sentimientos, los dos en contra de Sherlock "cubo de hielo" Holmes.

—Ah... Sherlock —Suspiré mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador derrotado. ¿Cuanto tiempo iba a soportar la indiferencia? ¿Y si daba el paso y solo me esperaba el rechazo? Ya alguna vez Sherlock me había dejado muy en claro que el solo vivía para su trabajo. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien tan terrible? ¿Me convertía en un psicópata amar a un sociópata? ¿Como le hace un sociópata para establecer una relación? Bueno, al menos eramos amigos. O algo así.

—¿Dijiste algo John?—Sherlock venía entrando por la puerta y alcanzo a oír mi exclamación.

—¡Sherlock! —No pude más que sonrojarme al pensar en lo que pudo haberse escapado de mis labios. Ese hombre extraordinario me estaba convirtiendo en una colegiala— Llegaste temprano...— "Lo suficiente como para que casi me atrapes suspirando por ti, pedazo de ciego" me abstuve de agregar.

—Si bueno es que... Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con el caso — Sherlock sonrió antes de sentarse en su sillón y mirarme.

Hemos perdido demasiado, si pero tal vez no la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Espero que pronto la oportunidad se presente ante mi. Y que ninguno de los dos pierda la cordura.

* * *

 _ **14) " Cantando bajo la lluvia"**_

 **Prompt: Cantante**

—John, ¿Sigue lloviendo? —Sherlock estaba en su sillón, demasiado tranquilo para gusto del médico militar.

—Si, no ha parado de llover. ¿Por qué? —John apartó el libro que estaba leyendo para observar a su amigo. Sus preguntas siempre le inspiraban algo de miedo. Por que después de una pregunta inventaba algo que podría poner el caos en el orden.

—Estoy aburrido...— Dijo Sherlock. Aunque, era uno de esas ocasiones donde ganaba más la nostalgia con aburrimiento que su aburrimiento excéntrico de dar disparos a la pared.

—Me imagino, llevas un par de días sin casos.¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? —Preguntó John mientras veía como Sherlock se levantaba, miraba por la ventana y respondía.

—Una... hay muchas posibilidades pero...—John no sabía si su amigo se refería al aburrimiento a otra cosa. Tenía esa mirada de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sherlock, estoy tan aburrido que aceptaría cualquier cosa que me prepusieras — El doctor Watson ya llevaba más de la mitad de la novela que estaba leyendo. Y había empezado a leerla al día anterior.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Los ojos de su amigo brillaban tan misteriosamente que John casi se arrepentía de las palabras que había dicho.

—Ah si... pero —Con esa respuesta, Sherlock tomo su abrigo y salio a plena lluvia. John le siguió con la cara perpleja. Antes de pasar por la puerta, tomó un paraguas y bajó directo a la calle.

Y ahí, en la desierta Baker Street estaba Sherlock Holmes, bajo la lluvia, cantando a todo pulmón. Eso si era digno de un espectáculo. El doctor Watson tenía dos opciones: intentar hacer entrar a su amigo en razón o seguirle en sus locuras. Opto por la segunda.

Un rato después, cuando ya habían juntado suficiente agua en sus abrigos decidieron meterse riendo a carcajadas.

—Tenía años que no jugaba en la lluvia —Rió John alegremente —¡Lo que no sabía es que cantaras tan bien Sherlock! — John se había divertido demasiado, Sherlock sabía la canción a la perfección y hasta había hecho la coreografía.

—Mis padres amaban los musicales. Un día deberías pedirle fotografías. Incluso deben de tener videos —Sherlock parecía aterrado a la idea, pero John la encontraba interesante. Su amigo tenía una muy buena voz.

—Así que si eres el rey del drama — Apunto el doctor.

—Oh, calla— Sherlock rió por que era la verdad. No despreciaba jamás el toque dramático.

Ambos se fueron a quitar la ropa mojada, mientras la lluvia arreciaba afuera. Aun era temprano y aun estaban un poco aburridos, así que, John decidió tentar a su suerte, y probar su faceta de cantante. Iba a ser la primera (y tal vez última) noche de karaoke en Baker Steet.

Buscó una canción en internet y conectó todo para que se oyera en los parlantes. Le iba a demostrar a Sherlock que no era el único que sabía cantar.

—Dejame amarte, y te amaré, hasta que te ames a ti * —John estaba comenzando cuando se oyeron los pasos de su amigo, ya en pijama y con su fiel bata azul encima.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices...— Sherlock reía. John no lo hacía mal, pero necesitaba clases.

—¡Sherlock! No es justo, me interrumpiste —Si, el médico como músico era buen militar.

—Oh, no eres tú, es la canción — Sherlock sonreía con esas sonrisas ladeadas y malvadas.

—Busca algo mejor — Refunfuño John.

—Pasa el umbral final no mires hacía atrás, el juego de hacer creer ya terminó*...— Sherlock se había acercado peligrosamente a su amigo, mismo que estaba impresionado de la carga de la canción. Y la voz tan seductora de su amigo. Tragó pesado cuando las notas acabaron.

—¿Así que también esas?— John miraba la faceta actoral de su amigo en todo su esplendor.

—Si, no conozco más que eso y música clásica si tengo que reconocerlo—Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender de otro tipo de música — Dijo John mientras cambiaba la canción.

Pasaron una tarde entretenidos cantando todo tipo de canciones. La señora Hudson sonría oyendolos desde el piso de abajo, por que sonaban fabulosos. Y total y completamente felices.

*Traducción de "Let me love you until you learn to love yourself". Cover de Glee.

*Traducción de "Point of no return" del OST de Phantom of the opera.

* * *

 _ **15) " Transparente"**_

 **Prompt: "Claro como el cristal"**

Para mi, Mycroft Holmes, los sentimientos son algo... espantoso. No me malentiendan, creo en proteger a los seres queridos, en cuidarlos, a pesar de lo estúpidos que puedan volverse cuando aman a las personas. Un ejemplo de ello es mi hermano.

Para los demás es un muro de frialdad, para mi es una ventana. Tan transparente y llena de emociones que puedo a través de ella. Y no solo es él, el doctor Watson es aún más transparente. Es por eso, que no me cuesta trabajo saber que es lo que a pasado en su departamento en cuanto pongo un pie dentro del 221B de Baker Street.

Ahí, en una esquina de laestancia esta John, con la expresión de pena que pone siempre que no sabe como contestar a los evidentes avances amorosos de mi hermano. Y el susodicho, fuera del departamento, de seguro frustrado de no poder expresar algo que ni siquiera esta seguro de que es.

—Buen día doctor— Digo antes de sentarme en el sillón que normalmente ocupa mi hermano.

—Sherlock no esta —Contesta con obvia molestia el médico militar.

—Ya me percate de ello— Sonrío desde mi posición. Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta hacer enfurecer a este par. Son tan transparentes, que me es fácil. Muy fácil.

—¿Qué quieres Mycroft? — El buen doctor, siempre al grano.

—Solo pasaba por aquí y me vi en la necesidad de entrar. Sentí que algo había afectado la paz doméstica de este feliz matrimonio, perdón ¿Cómo le llama ustedes? Ya sé "asociación" — En realidad había venido a buscar a mi hermano para convencerlo de tomar un caso. Pero supe que mi comentario había dado en el clavo por que Watson parecía querer atravesarme con un puñal.

—Lo que pase entre Sherlock y yo no es de tu incumbencia — Oh, el pobre de John había elegido mal las palabras.

—Cierto, pero su incomodidad no va con mis planes — Sonreía ante la mirada asesina del pequeño hombre que estaba sentado enfrente mio —Además esta claro como el cristal ¿Qué no lo ves? — Miro como frunce el ceño en señal de negativa.

—¿Qué es lo que no veo? —Pregunta con dureza.

—Mi hermano esta enamorado de ti — Le digo mientras sonrío maliciosamente. Veo como su gesto cambia de furia a asombro y en menos de tres segundos a vergüenza.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...?—Intenta sonar rudo, pero veo que detrás de sus ojos brilla una de esas repugnantes luces de enamorado.

—Nada, solo era un comentario —Me paró del lugar ya harto de la situación, listo para marcharme. —Con su permiso doctor — Y habiendo sembrado la semilla me voy. Se donde encontraré a mi hermano.

Como lo había imaginado, no me toma mucho tiempo saber que esta en St. Barts. Y ahí me lo encuentro. Solitario y enojado.

—Hola hermanito— Lo saludo con entusiasmo. Esta fingiendo que hace algo importante, pero yo sé que solo esta evitando al doctor Watson.

—Piérdete Fatcroft — Su angelical respuesta, muy poco propia de su lenguaje más elaborado me da a entender que esta más enfadado de lo normal.

—Me encantaría perderme. Por ejemplo, ¿Crees que a el doctor Watson le guste ir conmigo a un bosque? — En al acto veo como despega su mirada del microscopio. Esta furioso, pero compone una mueca de indiferencia rápidamente para que no me entere.

—John no... solo dejalo fuera ¿Quieres? Lo que pase entre John y yo no es de tu incumbencia —A veces no se daban cuenta de lo fastidiosamente iguales que formaban las frases el y "su John". Demasiada convivencia para mi gusto.

— No, no lo es. Solo vine a presentarte un caso — Y dejo la carpeta cerca de él, donde se que he captado su curiosidad. Me voltea a ver escéptico. Pero no me iré sin perturbarlo un poco más.

—Además esta claro como el cristal ¿Qué no lo ves? — Misma lógica de pensamiento. Solo que Sherlock sonríe irónico.

—¿Qué es lo que no veo? —Apunta con arrogancia.

—John esta enamorado de ti —Le contesto. Su rostro parece no turbase, pero sus ojos me dicen que su corazón, su pequeño y frágil corazón, esta bailando de felicidad.

Y me voy de ahí dejándolo turbado. Los dos tan transparentes que puedo ver el amor brillando dentro de ellos. Es repulsivo tener que aguantar tanto amor. Pero familia es familia.


	3. Periodo de reflexión

¡Hola! Este capítulo estuvo... diferente a como lo imaginaba. Ya tenía la mitad y cuando leí los otros prompts vi que perfilaba para más romance. Aunque, no abandone las situaciones hilarantes.

Creo que en esta ocasión la parte que menos me gusto o que más me costó trabajo fue "eterna espera", con la estación de trenes. Todos los demás fluyeron agradablemente, incluso algunos están un poco arriba del límite superior de palabras por que, podían haber estado dentro de otras historias.

Quizás "Imágenes textuales" podría haber estado influenciado por otra historia en la que trabajé. Así que... tal vez si podía haber sido toda una historia.

Ya esta terminado el fic, pronto publicare el último capítulo, ando haciendo unos ajustes para ver si dejo la clasificación o la cambio. En fin. Ya pronto lo sabrán.

Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, producen ideas nuevas y extrañas. Disculpen por el feo título del capítulo, quizás se me acabo un poco la imaginación.

* * *

 _ **16) "De hecho... "**_

 **Prompt: "La verdad nunca miente"**

— "Es una verdad universalmente conocida que un hombre soltero poseedor de una gran fortuna necesita una esposa" ¿Qué estas leyendo? — Me acerco a John y no puedo evitar leer por encima de su hombro. Aunque sea algo tan estúpido.

—"Orgullo y prejuicio" —Levanto mi ceja a modo de interrogación — Es el favorito de... —Intenta explicarse con cierta incomodidad.

—La chica en turno —Replico con sequedad.

—Mi novia —Me contesta con acidez — Y solo quiero saber por que le gusta tanto — Se encoge de hombros mientras intenta continuar su lectura.

—¿Y de que te va a servir leer una novela tan absurda? —Veo como suspira a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué suspira a mi pregunta? Yo solo estoy señalando lo obvio.

—Por que la verdad estoy intentando hacer algo que le guste. Tener cosas en común — Sé que John piensa que yo no entiendo nada de estar en una relación, pero bajo mi punto de vista, uno no debe hacer cosas forzadas para seguir en una . Y si fuera una verdad universal, John y yo deberíamos estar casados desde hace mucho. O algo así.

—Esa no es la verdad — Le recrimino. Sé por que John intenta convencerse de hacer algo por alguien más. Sé por que esta saliendo con otra chica con la que evidentemente no tiene nada en común.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso crees que miento? ¿De qué verdad hablas? —La indignación en la voz de John me dice que esta enojado. No debería de estarlo, le estoy haciendo un bien al notar lo evidente.

—Al hecho de que si no puedes congeniar con tus novias es por que estas enamorado de alguien más —Sonrió al ver como John abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Pero, siendo sinceros, ya me he acostumbrado a esa expresión en él. Y en todos mis clientes. Es el rostro de "estas en lo cierto, pero no lo admitiré". Más común en asesinos inconfesos que en mi compañero de departamento.

—Mientes. No puedes hablar en serio — Si, la furia brilla ahí. Pero, ya me cansé de estar jugando un juego tan aburrido. Austen tiene razón, los hombres de cierta posición tenemos ciertas necesidades. Y aquí esta una de las mías.

— De hecho la verdad nunca miente — Le comento con simpleza.

—¿De que hablas? — Su mirada dice precaución. Pero esta perdiendo el temple. Jamás había visto al militar perdiendo el control, sintiendo pánico. Pero sé que es por que mi deducción esta correcta.

—De esto... —Digo mientas tomo su rostro entre mis manos y beso sus labios lentamente. Antes de cerrar mis ojos por el contacto, veo su expresión de sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos en par en par ante algo que, de seguro no esperaba. Siento como se revuelve incomodo un poco ante mi acción. Y sé que no es por que piense que beso feo, por que lo hago bastante bien(modestia aparte). Supongo que se debe al hecho de que ha sido repentino. Bueno, si a repentino le llamas vivir años con una persona y tener que aguantar día tras día demostrarle la verdad.

Estoy a punto de desistir, por que mi punto solo era probar que puede sentir atracción a otra persona que no sea su novia, alguien más a fin a él. Y por que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que me desespera que salga con todas esas estúpidas. Pero siento como responde a mi beso, tímidamente, pero es lo suficiente como para que me detenga. No sé que ha pasado aquí.

Separándome de sus labios aun puedo sentir su respiración agitada chocar contra mi. Y, por un instante, pienso que hay algo en sus ojos que me dan esperanza, hasta que lo veo desvanecerse mientras me dice:

—Será mejor que, vaya por la cena — Y dejándome ahí, pegado a la alfombra sin entender nada le respondo:

—Si, de hecho será lo mejor — Digo al vacío de la sala antes de retirarme a mi habitación. No quiero pensar nada, por que lo hecho, hecho esta.

* * *

 _ **17) " Irremediablemente fiel a ti"**_

 **Prompt: Sin muchas esperanzas**

Anoche no sé que paso. En un ataque de, lo que quiero pensar fueron celos, Sherlock me besó. En los labios. Y no pude hacer o decir nada. Cuando regresé de mi paseo el ya no estaba en la sala. Y hoy en la mañana no lo he visto para nada. Fui a regresar el libro que estaba leyendo. Y de paso cortar con mi novia. Algo paso anoche. Y no estoy seguro de que era.

Si, le soy fiel al evangelio Holmes, creo en todas y cada una de las cosas que me dice, por que se que aunque se equivoque, siempre esta más cerca de la verdad que los demás. Pero, que venga y me diga lo que jamás pensé que me diría es demasiado.

No tengo esperanzas de que funcione algo entre nosotros, digo, el es Sherlock Holmes y es más de lo que dicen. Puedo aguantar que sea un sociópata altamente funcional, los balazos, las serenatas de violín, las explosiones, el peligro, pero no puedo aguantar el que todo esto esté condenado al fracaso.

No tengo esperanzas de que las cosas cambien, y sin embargo él tiró de la alfombra bajo mis pies e hizo caerme de la peor manera. Y estos sentimientos de fidelidad han tomado otro cariz, una nueva luz. Que no se cuanto alumbre. Vengo pensando tanto las cosas, que no me sorprende chocar con Lestrade.

—Disculpa, no era... — Alce mis ojos y veo como su expresión cambia solo con saludarme.

—¿Qué pasa John? Te ves mal... —Hay preocupación genuina.

—Ah... ¿No podemos ir a tomar unos tragos? —Prefiero hablar con él en un lugar donde pueda evitar a Sherlock cómodamente. Asiente y caminamos un rato hasta un pub cercano a Baker Street. Pedimos cervezas y comienzo a hablar:

—Greg puedo preguntarte, ¿Cómo es que...? —No sabía como expresarlo, pero Lestrade entendió mi preocupación, pues, con unas sonrisa me dijo:

—¿Salgo con Mycroft? —Asentí y le dí un trago a mi bebida. No había negado nada, así que, después de todo Sherlock tenía razón, su hermano y el detective salían. —Voy a serte sincero: no lo sé — Y lo vi tomar un trago de su cerveza con esa cara que usaba cuando un caso se le escapaba de las manos.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —Vaya, si Greg estaba estable emocionalmente y no sabía como es que había terminado con un Holmes, no sabía que esperar de mi que estaba confundido.

—Bueno, supongo que simplemente se dieron las cosas — Lo mire confundido —Mira, jamás me habían gustado los hombres, lo mio eran las mujeres de pechos firmes y caderas anchas —Asentí, ese era más o menos mi tipo — Así era mi esposa. Luego, me trato como un desecho y pues... ahí estaba Mycrfot —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ahí estaba Mycroft? ¿Quieres decir que te brindo apoyo emocional? —No podía creer algo así de un Holmes, no era su estilo.

—Podría decirse... era algo nuevo, algo diferente. Y me vi envuelto. Si algo aprendí es que uno no elige salir con un Holmes, ellos te eligen como sus acompañantes. Es algo difícil de explicar —Greg parecía no poder ayudar mucho

—¿No crees que solo te cansaste de tu ex esposa? — Le reproche. Solo por que las cosas fueran interesantes o tuviera sentimientos hacia Sherlock, eso no quería decir que funcionaríamos como pareja romántica.

—Puede ser, pero no cambiaría a Mycroft por nada. Dime, ¿Que harías is descubrieras que tu esposa es una mentirosa? ¿Te divorciarías de ella de inmediato? —Intente reflexionar lo que me decía.

—No, supongo que no. Depende de la mentira, depende de sus motivos... —Apunte.

—Exacto. No importa cuanto te mientan, estas atados a ellos por que sabes que, lo que sea que te digan, no se compra en nada a sus acciones. Que son sus pequeños gestos diarios los que te salvan de caer en la soledad, en la desesperación. Uno se hace adicto a eso —Greg sonrió con comprensión.

Entonces, tal vez no tuviera muchas esperanzas en la mañana, pero creo que al fin había tomado mi decisión: arreglaría las cosas con Sherlock y tendríamos esa conversación tan necesaria.

* * *

 _ **18) " La última y nos vamos"**_

 **Prompt: Nunca más**

Esa mañana la resaca golpeaba con su luz de verdad a los habitantes del 221B de Baker Street. Y John Watson no se podía ni levantar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le martillaba la cabeza, se sentía desfallecer.

Le tomó un rato recordar con claridad que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después de haber ido a beber con Greg, había vuelto un poco más tranquilo a Baker Street a platicar las cosas con Sherlock, pero cual fuera su sorpresa, que el detective consultor lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una extraña invitación.

—John, estuve pensando sobre ayer... —Sherlock ponía esa cara que usaba cuando algo rompía.

—Si, yo también estuve pensando —John pensaba que solo tenía esa oportunidad para hacer funcionar las cosas. Si Sherlock admitía que lo había hecho por que tenía sentimientos hacía él, le haría las cosas más sencillas. —¿Y entonces ayer...? —Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba para desenredar todo ese lío.

—Me excedí... —Sherlock solo se encogió los hombres. Y era verdad, excedió sus procedimientos. Se había puesto celoso y no había podido controlarse. Las emociones no eran su área, y por eso siempre las mantenía a raya. Prefería hacer el sacrificio de ir a beber, que quedarse sin John. Y esta era la manera de hacérselo saber. —Me gustaría disculparme. ¿Quieres ir a tomar unos tragos? —La sonrisa estaba ahí. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Entonces había interpretado todo mal? John creía que se iba a volver loco si seguía con Sherlock.

—Tú no tomas... —Replicó con un deje de incredulidad y tanteando el terreno.

—Falso, no soy asiduo —Sherlock seguía así parado como si todo eso fuera normal. Vale, para otras personas era normal salir a beber entre semana, pero para él era nuevo. Y más por que creyó que sería otra cosa.

—Bien. Me parece perfecto —Al fin las cosas entre ellos quedarían claras. Con unos tragos juntaría el valor necesario para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Curiosamente llegaron al mismo pub en el que horas antes había estado con Greg. Sherlock no se entero de nada, pero el cantinero se le quedo viendo a John con la ceja levantada. John creía que el cantinero de seguro pensaba que Sherlock era su novio y que lo había engañado con Lestrade. Pero le taladro con la mirada y le ignoro olímpicamente.

Pensaba que las cosas irían tranquilas, pero el ya tenía algunos tragos encima, y aunque no lo supiera, Sherlock también tenía una colección de sustancias en su sistema que hizo que después de solo dos rondas terminaran completamente borrachos.

Sherlock se puso a cantar una canción extraña en elfico, John tuvo que arrastrarlo, y luego se pusieron a bailar en una ridícula danza medieval mientras la música sonaba fuerte, reían al por mayor y todo era diversión. Hasta que se acercaron unas personas y John sintiendo el peligro dijo:

—Sherlock, mejor marchémonos — John vio a dos tipos corpulentos y prefirió huir. No le gustaba salir de un lugar con el ojo morado.

—Solo la última y nos vamos, prometido — Dijo su amigo y le dio un trago a el primer vaso que tenía enfrente... que resulto ser de uno de los tipos corpulentos y el detonante de una trifulca de bar de pueblo.

John sacó a Sherlock a rastras del pub, después de que le gritará al cantinero que su insatisfacción sexual era evidente después de conseguirse a una esposa que lo engañaba con su maestro de yoga y gritarle perdedor a su oponente.(Más literalmente perdedorshhhhhhh)

Intentaron regresar a Baker Street, no eran ni las 9 de las noche, John tenía el estómago revuelto y Sherlock una energía asombrosa y bastante difusa. John quería hablar del significado del beso de anoche, pero cuando abrió la boca, depositó el contenido de su estomago en la acera.

—Eres el peor compañero de borrachera Holmes. Jamás, nunca jamás, vuelvo a acompañarte...¿Sherlock? — John se dijo a si mismo que nunca jamás volvería a hacer algo así. Cuando enfocó su mirada vio parado a su acompañante enfrente de una tienda de mascotas.

—¡Jawnnn! ¡Encontré un erizo que se parece a ti? Es gracioso ¿Lo compramos? —Sherlock estaba ahí, con la cara más feliz que hubiera puesto jamás. Regalo del alcohol.

—No vamos a comprar un erizo Sherlock —Dijo John sintiéndose fatal. Podía sentir la ciudad en todo su cuerpo: las luces, los sonidos, el aroma de su amigo, la necesidad de probarlo... Su cabeza era un caos.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que recibir sexo de recompensa — Sherlock sonrió ante su comentario.

—¡¿Qué?! —¿De que hablaba?

—Si, sexo de recompensa —Le dijo Sherlock con su tono se superioridad.

—A ti no te interesa el sexo... —Apuntó John.

—Cierto... ¿Y un beso? —Reflexiono el detective consultor.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que... por que te amo... —Declaro con simpleza. Pero John no sabía que sentía exactamente en el estómago.

—Estas borracho, no sabes lo que dices —Replicó con las mejillas rojas.

—¿No me amas? —Quiso saber Sherlock con tono juguetón.

—¿Si te lo digo te estas en paz?

—¡Si!

—Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón —Y cuando termino su oración se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba desmayado en la acera. Y tuvo que llevarlo a rastras por la calle y luego por las escaleras del departamento.

A la mañana siguiente sonrieron al recordar todo. Y luego les dolió la cabeza.

—¡Te odio Holmes, eres el peor compañero de borrachera! — Maldijo el médico militar. Aun inseguro de si todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

 _ **19) " Imágenes textuales"**_

 **Prompt: Escándalo**

El ambiente en el 221B de Baker Street era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los habitantes normales de ese lugar no sabían como iban a continuar con el relativo anonimato que tenían y con la vida de perfil bajo a la que estaban más que acostumbrados. Y todo por culpa de una fotografía que había salidos en los periódicos de la mañana después de que se curaran de su resaca.

Esa mañana en cuestión el doctor Watson había ido a comprar algo para el desayuno, cuando se encontró que su acostumbrado periódico tenía escrito en letras gigantes, en la página de sociales el más increíble titulo amarillista de todos: "Sherlock Holmes revela su corazón al mundo" Acompañado de una foto de el y su amigo el detective consultor en lo que, desde el punto de vista de la cámara, parecía un beso apasionado. Con el corazón sumamente acelerado decidió comprar dicho material y correr con el desayuno a su departamento.

Llegando encontró a Sherlock, tranquilamente sentado en la mesa revisando uno de esos curiosos experimentos en los que tanto le gustaba trabajar.

Al verlo entrar en silencio, Sherlock supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿John que es lo que te pasa? Se separó un poco del microscopio en el que estaba contando moléculas y dirigió la vista a su amigo. Él le mostró la página sin decir nada. El menor de los Holmes empezó a leer y después de unos cuantos segundos arrojó el periódico a un lado ante la asombrada mirada de su amigo que le preguntó molesto:

—¿No vas a decir nada? — John se sentía indignado. Todo eso era mentira. Ellos dos eran solo amigos.

—¿De qué? —Sherlock estaba desdeñado ese rumor como muchos otros. Parecía que simplemente no le importaba tanto la imagen pública. O por lo menos la que tenía que ver con sus relaciones personales.

—¡Del escándalo que están armando! —Gritó John con un deje de exasperación.

—¿Para qué? — Sherlock solo se encogió de hombros. No le importaba nada de eso, era mentira. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la reacción exagerada de su amigo. —¿Si sabes que es solo una imagen? —Reflexionó con calma.

—Si pero... —John sentía incomodidad pro que todo eso era mentira, pero podría ser verdad.

—¿Qué te molesta? Nadie va dudar de tu reputación de galán — Sherlock quería que las cosas quedaran claras. Sus sentimientos no iban a perturbar su trabajo. Nunca lo habían hecho y no era momento para que empezaran a cambiar las cosas.

—Tienes razón —John suspiró. Pues solo era una foto ¿verdad?

—No deberías armar tanto escándalo. Eso si da a pensar —Quiso atormentar Sherlock.

—¿Qué da a pensar? —John ya estaba entrecerrando los ojos como cuando ocurrían uno de sus ataques de furia.

— Pues que te molesta que nos vean juntos —El detective consultor se mantenía sereno.

—No me molesta que nos vean juntos... — Y ahora, con un par de palabras el doctor Watson se sentía mal.

—¿No? ¿Entonces es que nos hayan tomado una fotografía besándonos? No es la primera vez que nos besamos — Sherlock quería pensar que tampoco que era la última. —Nadie va a pensar que eres mi novio John, dejalo estar. Y así morirá el escándalo —Era solo una estrategia publicitaria de alguien que quería causar discordia en el grupo, que ni lo dudara.

John quería creer eso, pero algo en su corazón no le gusto. Tal vez por que, quería que pensaran justamente lo contrario.

Y hubiera pasado todo tranquilo, y le hubiera hecho caso a Sherlock, si no fuera por que, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, subió la señora Hudson a preguntar que por que no le habían dicho de su relación, después llegó Lestrade a felicitar y por último Molly fue a decir que John debería cuidar de Sherlock en adelante. ¿Morir el escándalo? Si como no, si se iba a convertir en el chisme de la semana.

* * *

 _ **20) "La verdad incomoda "**_

 **Prompt: Corazón y alma**

—Molly, ¿tendrás los resultados de la autopsia del señor Carpenter? —Sherlock entró con entusiasmo al laboratorio seguido de John. Molly no podía ni verlos. No tenían ni 24 horas de que era oficial su noviazgo y ya andaban felices y como si nada.

—Por supuesto — Y le azotó a Sherlock la carpeta en el pecho. El hombre la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Leyó un rato el documento y dijo:

—John, ¿qué opinas? — Y con suma delicadeza le paso el documento. Molly estaba celosa, si lo estaba.

—Esta claro que no murió de una enfermedad, eso te lo puedo decir — Mientras la mirada de Watson leía la carpeta, Molly se fijo en la sonrisa de Sherlock. Por que John era el único que sacaba esa sonrisa en Holmes. Pero borró la expresión en cuanto John continuo hablando —Es como si...

—No hubiera muerto del miedo. Eso era obvio por los indicios, por eso fue... — Sherlock, cuando hablaba era perfecto. O eso era lo que Molly creía.

—¿Veneno? —John entendía a la perfección a Sherlock. Y eso era complicado. O tal vez solo entendía una parte de Sherlock.

—Exactamente — Sherlock sonreía con John. Lo apreciaba, valoraba su opinión. Era su mundo, que ni lo dudara. Pero Molly sabía que era la parte de su corazón. Respiro resignada y dijo:

—Chicos, voy a la cafetería — Vio como los dos hombres la ignoraron un poco. Sherlock sonreía a John y a John solo se le ocurrió asentir en señal de haberla oído.

Ya estaba a medio pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba su monedero y decidió regresar por el. Iba a entrar como siempre, pero escucho algo que le hizo congelarse en la puerta. Era un silencio, seguido del inconfundible sonido de un refriega ahogada. Tomando un gran suspiro, se asomo por el vidrio de la puerta. Ahí, en el laboratorio se estaban besando John y Sherlock. Molly no sabía que hacer, hasta que oyó la conversación:

—¿Po-por qué haces esto John? — La voz de Sherlock se oía triste.

—Porque jamás vas a decir lo que es evidente — John reclamaba. Molly quería irse a otra parte, pero necesitaba saber, así que se quedo pegada a la puerta oyendo a escondidas.

—¿Qué es evidente? — El tono de voz del detective rayaba en la ironía.

—Qué estas enamorado de mi —Escupió John. Molly se quedo congelada. Su conversación no tenía sentido. Al menos que fuera verdad lo que le dijeron, que ellos no tenían ninguna relación amorosa. Aun.

—Tonterías... —La voz de Sherlock se oía particularmente quebrada y baja.

—Detén tu discurso. No pienso oír nada. Sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

—No tengo nada que decir —Sherlock estaba apunto de salir, pero se detuvo al oír a John.

—Si, la verdad te incomoda, pero a mi no y lo diré. Tienes mi corazón y una parte de mi alma — John respiro profundo y Molly tuvo que apartarse cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta y salir de ella hecho una furia.

La verdad de las cosas era que John sacaba el mejor lado de Sherlock, hacía que su corazón refulgiera. Y Sherlock era el alma de John, su energía su fuerza vital. Eran el uno para el otro, y por eso Molly quiso ayudar. Aunque no sabía como, por eso entró tímidamente en el laboratorio.

—Molly, se que oíste todo —Dijo Sherlock en cuanto la vio.

—Sherlock yo... —La mujer quería esconderse. — Tienes razón. Pero se que John hablo con la verdad. Son una sola alma y un solo corazón. Deberías pensarlo —Recibió una mirada confundida de Sherlock. Por eso agregó —Deberías pensar en tus sentimientos.

—Yo... no puedo —Sherlock se veía alterado, confundido y triste. Por que tal vez tenía sentimientos por su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que John le correspondía.

—Si, si puedes. Pero tal vez no hoy. Entonces... ¿eso quiere decir que la revista mintió?¿Ustedes no son pareja? —Molly se sentía desfallecer, por que esas simples palabras mandaban todas sus esperanzas a otro sitio. Pero quería a Sherlock, y le gustaba verlo feliz.

—No del todo. Como dices, somos alma y corazón — Sherlock continuo su trabajó, y ya no dijo más por el día. John regresó media hora después también callado. Y Molly supo que, no tardarían mucho en cambiar las cosas.

* * *

 _ **21) " Por que me conoces"**_

 **Prompt: Traición**

Había pasado 48 horas desde la publicación de la revista y el escándalo no se había pagado ni un poco. La misma había conseguido una "fuente fidedigna" que aseguraba que el John y Sherlock habían sido amantes desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que la fotografía que les tomaron juntos solo había sido el resultado de una reconciliación amorosa típica después de una de sus comunes peleas domésticas.

Tanto fue el alboroto, que John decidió, después de la quinta llamada que recibía en ese día preguntando lo mismo (cortesía de su hermana) hablar con Sherlock y desentrañar el misterio. Independientemente de la conversación que estaban evitando, estaba harto de los rumores mal justificados. Aprovechando que su amigo había salido, preparo el campo de lo que, con probabilidad terminaría siendo una batalla de intelectos. Y esas dos palabras juntas en ellos, no era buen augurio. En cuanto se abrió la puerta, John ofreció:

—Sherlock, hice té. ¿Gustas una taza? — Y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para sacar a el menor de los Holmes de su habitual silencio.

—Si, gracias — Y recibió la taza que le extendía John. Después de darle un sorbo, se sentó. Estaba cansado de lidiar todo el día con preguntas incomodas que no tenían respuesta. Ni siquiera se podía inventar algo para detenerlos.

—Necesitamos hablar de los rumores —Le soltó el doctor Watson. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

—John, yo no fui, jamás diría algo de lo que no estoy... —El detective consultor solo no quería perder a John por una absurda mentira.

—Estoy enamorado de ti — Soltó John después de tomar aire. Sherlock se le quedo mirando como si no hubiera hablado en inglés.¿De qué hablaba? Después de un silencio incomodo, Sherlock juntó:

—¿Tú...estas...? —El menor de los Holmes no entendía.

—Enamorado de ti. Y que alguien me ayude. Si —Y ahí estaba una sonrisa cálida que llegaba a los ojos del médico. —¿No vas a decir nada? —John estaba nervioso. Las cosas no habían sido buenas. Pero podían mejorar. El silencio se mantenía —Sabes, no es necesario, ya entendí —Watson creía que ese era el final de la relación más genial que jamás tenía. Hasta que Sherlock se levantó e hizo algo que jamás había visto hacer: abrazar a otra persona.

—Gracias John — Y era tanto su entusiasmo que lo levantó del suelo.

—Sherlock, ya me puedes bajar —Dijo al borde de la asfixia. Y cuando estuvo en el suelo, Sherlock lo besó suave y tiernamente. Cuando el besó terminó, John pudo ver la sonrisa verdadera bailar en sus ojos, antes de que el detective dijera:

—Lo siento, es que yo estoy más enamorado de ti — Y si, ahí ya no había dudas.

—¿Si sabes que no es una competencia verdad? —Oficialmente acababan de cruzar un límite, lo cual no era necesariamente bueno.

—Doctor, mi hermano no lo ve así — La voz de Mycrfot Holmes salió de un lugar en la puerta. John quería morir y separarse, pero Sherlock decidió enfrentarlo.

—¿Fuiste tú cierto? El que le vendió todo a la revista — La ira de Sherlock iba en aumento.

—Por que me conoces bien, ya sabías que lo haría — Respondió Mycroft con simpleza mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Pero por qué vendiste un chisme tan barato? —Quiso saber John. Aun estaba impresionado de toda la información que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo.

—Ya me habían hartado los dos —Mycroft se encogió de hombros. Y era la verdad.

—No, John no le creas. Lo hizo por venganza —Apuntó Sherlock con ira.

—¿Venganza de qué? — John no entendía la retorcida y amorosa dinámica de los Holmes.

—¿No es evidente doctor? —Mycroft sabía que su hermano solo estaba asustado.

—No, no lo es — Ahí, el único en blanco era John.

—Bueno, sin más comentarios, les hice un favor — Mycroft lo había hecho con buena voluntad, y por el nulo recibimiento de estos, supo que había dado en el clavo.

—No, traicionaste nuestra confianza. Eso no tenía que salir de estas paredes —John estaba furioso. Eso era traición.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a dañar su reputación? No me hagan reír, les hice un favor —Mycroft decía todo aquello con ironía.

—Señor Holmes puede retirarse — Apuntó John con resentimiento. Había pasado días terribles, y todo por que había quedado en medio de esos dos lunáticos monta embrollos.

—Bien, pero el que estén los dos juntos, me da la confirmación. Nos vemos hermanito —Y se fue dejando solos a la nueva pareja. Que no era secreta ni tan nueva. Pero si feliz, o hasta que pusieran los puntos sobre las "i".

* * *

 _ **22) " Eterna espera"**_

 **Prompt: Estación de trenes**

A John le sorprendió que, después de todo ese alboroto de sentimientos que se habían dado en los días pasados y que al fin hubieran arreglado su relación, a la mañana siguiente Sherlock se marchara solo sin decir una sola palabra.

Creía que se debía a que estaba un poquito confundido o enfadado por que lo había empujado a confesarse. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esos arranques, que pensó que iba a tardar días en volverse a presentar en el departamento como si nada. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al terminar su desayuno, le llegó un mensaje al celular con el siguiente contenido:

 _Estación Paddigton. 5 pm. Equipaje ligero. Te espero. SH_

Ni siquiera preguntó a que se debía el mensaje, la razón del equipaje, en donde estaba o por que en esa estación. Simplemente se dirigió puntualmente a las 4:50pm en la estación esperando a su... lo que fuera Sherlock.

Estar sentado esperando en esa estación le hacía poner las cosas en claro. Que no era la primera ni la última vez que esperaba a Sherlock. Menos en una estación de trenes.

Cada tren le hacía pensar en que era una viaje, que todos esas personas llevaban diferentes destinos y como, misteriosamente, se conectaban para ocupar el mismo vagón. Algo como lo que había pasado con él y con Sherlock.

Sin saberlo, tenían diferentes caminos y de la noche a la mañana habían acabado juntos. Primero como amigos y ahora como más que amigos. O eso quería creer.

Estaba empezando a ser poético cuando vio como alta figura del detective consultor aparecía en su campo de visión.

—Hola — Dijo tímidamente una vez que estuvo a su lado.

—Hola. Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?¿Tenemos un caso? —Preguntó John extendiéndole una bolsa con sus cosas a Sherlock.

—No precisamente. Bueno, no uno criminal — Y ahí, en esos ojos estaba el peligroso brillo de una aventura.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —John tenía un feo presentimiento. Por que cuando Sherlock no decía que era "peligroso" es que era algo mortal.

—Vamos de paseo — Sherlock enseñó los dos boletos para el tren de 5:15pm.

—¿Por qué quieres ir de paseo? — Normalmente los paseos eran en medio de los casos. Y aun no le perdonaba del todo Bakersville. Sherlock suspiró pesado ante la pregunta para contestar:

—Por que... quiero que hablemos con calma — John vio sinceridad en sus ojos y eso le hizo abrir la boca de sorpresa. —En casa no podemos, hay muchas personas y necesitamos tiempo para _nosotros_ — La manera tan inclusiva de ese nosotros, confirmo a John la razón. Y el que había juzgado tan mal a Sherlock. Cerró la boca y asintió para acompañarlo.

Ya se habían subido al tren que no tardaría en partir y habían tomado sus asientos cuando John se fijo en el periódico de otro de los pasajeros: "Boda a la puerta. Holmes y Watson del closet al altar".

John solo tuvo que taladrar con la mirada a Sherlock para saber que lo que hacían era una huida. Pero decidió darle un giro:

—Así que...¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio en este viaje? — Y tomó su lugar enfrente del detective consultor.

—No puedo pedirte matrimonio si ni siquiera eres mi novio John, no seas absurdo — Y sus ojos brillaban por que ahí, estaba la cuestión. Los dos rieron, quizás de nervios, de emoción o simplemente por que estaban a punto de emprender un nuevo viaje. De muchas maneras diferentes.

* * *

 _ **23) "Tiempo al tiempo "**_

 **Prompt: "Sólo el tiempo lo dirá"**

Después de un par de horas de viaje en tren Sherlock y John llegaron a un lindo pueblito en la campiña inglesa. El doctor Watson estaba feliz de respirar el aire del campo, tan apacible y tan lejos de todos los escándalos que los habían rodeado en esos últimos días a él y a su... Sherlock. Lo que no sabía era que el detective consultor deseaba que algo ocurriera en ese pueblo para distraerse de lo que necesitaba hacer: entablar la conversación más importante de su vida con la persona que más le importaba.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, como era costumbre les asignaron cuarto juntos, ya ni repelar por que en todos sus viajes era la misma cantaleta. ¿Pidieron camas dobles? Por supuesto. ¿Les dieron una cama para dos personas? Más que claro. Un poco fastidiados por que tenían que compartir su espacio personal y los dos sabían que era un infierno intentar dormir con la otra persona al lado, decidieron comenzar a disfrutar el tranquilo viaje.

—Voy a tomar una ducha ¿o prefieres ir primero? —Sherlock ya había revisado lo que John había puesto en su bolso de viaje y había decidido tomar una ducha. El viaje no había sido particularmente largo pero quería relajarse. Estaba en un estado más nervioso que lo acostumbrado.

—No, no te preocupes, te espero —John iba a ver la televisión sin Sherlock y leer a donde habían ido a parar en uno de esos folletos que encontró en la recepción del lugar. Parecía uno de esos pueblos tranquilos son nada que hacer, no entendía como es que Sherlock "aventuras" Holmes había escogido algo tan pacifico para pasar el fin de semana. No había planeado nada cuando Sherlock salio de la regadera. Cualquiera pensaría que en la mente de John circulaban pensamientos de otra índole sobre su… lo que fuera Sherlock de él, pero ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la convivencia que ese switch se encontraba apagado hasta después de la cena. Una vez que el detective salio, fue el turno de John de ocupar el cuarto de baño y en menos de media hora ya se encontraban cenando en la parte de abajo de la posada.

No dijeron nada de nada. John no recordaba haber tenido una cena más incomoda. Aunque bueno, no había amenazas de bombas, así que quizás estaba exagerando. Sherlock estaba comiendo, sorpresivamente con buen apetito. Y eso se debía a que estaba tan nervioso que si no hacía algo con su boca terminaría diciendo algo que no quería. Pero, solo fue cuestión de subir nuevamente a dormir a la habitación que compartían para que la tensión aumentara. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, John tuvo que sacar el tema a colación.

—John, sé que... quieres hablar. —Sherlock se revolvía nervioso. No estaba seguro si quería hablar de ellos o de los rumores o de que todo estaba mal. Desde el día anterior vivía con el miedo de que todo fuera un error y que la mañana todo resultara un sueño.

—¿De qué?

—De nosotros — Dijo firmemente Holmes.

—¿No me vas a decir que los capricornio no son compatibles con mi digno zodiacal o sí? —Bromeó el médico. Sherlock no sabía nada de astronomía, menos de astrología. La astrología no era para él.

—No... es que...

—Lo sé. Sé que dije. No tienes que repetirlo —John se ruborizó. Aunque Sherlock le había correspondido no estaba seguro de que supiera su implicación.

—¿Entonces? —El detective se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué no era lo que quería John?

—¿Crees que esto esta bien? Ya sabes... que tú y yo tengamos una relación —Las cosas claras. Y más cuando ambos usaban un arma.

—Ya tenemos una relación... —¿Qué decía John?

—¡Que seamos novios! —Gritó a la desesperada y con las mejillas rojas. No se podía ser más... cuadrado

—¿No lo eramos desde antes? —Sherlock suspiró, y se acercó a John. Acunó su rostro en sus manos y continuo —Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Dale tiempo al tiempo —Y lo besó. Esa había sido una de las semanas más raras. Pero cada momento había valido la pena. Y por el momento irían paso a paso. Una cena y ya eran novios. Tenían que llevarse las cosas con calma hasta la tercera cita. Si es que alguna vez tenían algo parecido a una cita. Terminó el besó y se fueron a dormir. Tan cansados que solo cayeron sobre el colchón. Felices de cosas que no entendía del todo.


	4. Un mes interesante

¡Hola! Pues aquí vengo con el último capítulo de esta historia. Utilice los prompt del mes, pero probablemente repita algunos en otras historias. Me gustaron mucho algunas frases y otras no las elegí... El fin. Fue, como dice el título nada imaginativo, un mes muy interesante. Lleno de algunas ideas y de muchas situaciones.

Me tarde en publicarlo porque espero que pronto sea beteado (yei!) Pero quería compartirlo. De momento es todo, son una serie de viñetas que se escribieron en un mes (mas o menos). Creo que la más floja ha sido "Toda la vida" y eso quizás se debe a que casi me salto ese día del mes, no se porque. De ahí en fuera, una de mis favoritas ha sido "Lo pasado es pasado" y "Una laptop para Billy". La primera por que ando con una idea de un Johnlock Victoriano(Victorianlock! ese será el nombre que utilizaré para ese tipo de historias) y la segunda por que estaba inspirada.

Muchas gracias por su atención, aquí llego la historia, espero les haya agrado y ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _ **24) "Es el momento "**_

 **Prompt: Escenario**

"La cortina esta arriba, y el escenario dispuesto. Solo faltan los actores principales de este extraño juego". Pensó Sherlock Holmes mientras paseaba esa mañana, nervioso y moviendo objetos de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartía con John en una posada lejos de Londres.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó el doctor en cuanto abrió los ojos. No sería Sherlock Holmes si no le despertaba de una u otra manera. Pero se estaba tomando las vacaciones en serio por que al menos no habían sido balazos, o cosas parecidas.

—Ensayo—Sherlock sonrió para tranquilizar a John. No quería que sospechara mucho de lo que estaba preparando y menos por un comentario.

—Pensé que no ensayabas, que lo reina del drama era natural —Bromeó John que se ganó una mirada glaciar de parte del detective conductor. Era venganza por no dejarlo dormir. Una vez que rió la tensión se aligero y John se fue al baño.

Su _novio_ (que ha decir verdad aun le costaba trabajo la palabra) no sabía que estaba practicando para dejar su corazón en el escenario dispuesto a esa nueva aventura que había comenzado con John. Si bien era cierto, las cosas habían quedado claras(o lo más claro que se podía) aun había pequeños espacios que quería llenar con buenos recuerdos. Sentía que se los debía a John.

Habían huido de Londres por que el estúpido de Mycroft se estaba adelantando a cosas sobre su relación con John y no quería soportar a su hermano. Y menos por que quería darle una sorpresa a John. Pero se sentía muy nervioso de que algo saliera mal.

A la hora de la cena, después de haber pasado un día caminando entre árboles y con un feliz John Watson respirando aire del campo, Sherlock se ausentó un momento. Mientras John (ya acostumbrado a las huidas de su novio) comenzaba a imaginar que le esperaba una vida de intentar entender a su novio, Sherlock se subió a un pequeño escenario en el centro del bar de ese lugar. Evidentemente se había disfrazado para que John no sospechara lo que iba a hacer. Jamás, en todo lo que llevaba actuando (primero en la escuela, luego en los casos) temía que algo saliera mal y sin embargo ahora sentía que daba pasos en falso. Uso la más patética caracterización de un actor bohemio con barba, bigote, y un ridículo sombrero, suspiro, subió al escenario y recitó un poema. Vio a los ojos a John mientras recitaba. Quería expresar con esas rimas lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, lo mucho que lo quería y lo muy en serio que se tomaba su relación. Pero no sabía como proceder. Así que una vez que termino y agradeció los aplausos bajó del escenario y se fue a quitar la caracterización.

En cuanto lo vio, ya con su acostumbrada ropa, John rompio el silencio con una agradable charla:

—Sherlock, un tipo en el bar se subió a leer un poema y me...— Le había encantado a John el actor. Había tanto sentimiento en sus palabras que hasta pensó que estaban dirigidas para él.

—Era yo John... — Le contestó Sherlock un poco sonrojado. Y más por que en su habitación les esperaba una botella de vino y rosas. Si, también había preparado el escenario de las palabras que más le costaría decir en la vida.

—Ah... ¿Qué? —Y así el doctor Watson no había entendido nada.

—Si, era yo. Y si quieres podemos subir...—Sherlock se detuvo por que ni siquiera sabía a que quería subir a su habitación. Era un manojo de nervios. Pero ya había preparado el escenario de una perfecta velada romántica. Y no lo iba a echar a perder una de sus inseguridades ¿o si?

—Le voy a marcar a Lestrade. Le tengo que contar que tengo el más cursi y maravilloso novio de todo el mundo. Aunque sea un psicópata —Dijo John mientras comenzaban a subir a la habitación sin imaginar nada de lo que le esperaba.

—Sociópata altamente funcional — Sonrió con suficiencia Sherlock. Estaba esperando que abriera la puerta para ver la sorpresa en la cara de John.

— _ **Mi**_ sociópata altamente funcional— Dijo con una sonrisa enorme el doctor. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación se les borró la sonrisa de la cara. Claramente alguien se había equivocado.

—Sherlock... ¿Por qué la habitación esta llena de globos de "Felicidades por el bebé"? — John veía girasoles y flores rosas inundando el cuarto el cuarto. No entendía nada.

Si, siempre se le escapaban los detalles a Sherlock. Tuvo que bajar al lobby y pedir una explicación de lo que había encontrado mientras John bajaba al bar por otra copa de "lo que fuera" según sus propias palabras. Los empleados le contestaron que habían pensado que se refería a otro evento cuando Sherlock le explico su plan. Ya ni como enojarse, tenía que haber preparado esa escena el mismo. Y así sin más se termino lo que debía ser una declaración. Era el momento, pero se había ido. Y ahora tenían que quitar las flores y las cigueñas para dormir. Le sería más difícil que se presentara otro momento, pero así bien fuera lo último que hiciera Sherlock Holmes actuaría a la altura de las circunstancias.

* * *

 _ **25) "Lo pasado es pasado "**_

 **Prompt: Reencarnación**

—¿Tu crees en la reencarnación Sherlock? —Esa mañana John quería sacar un tema nuevo para el desayuno. Ya habían vuelto a Londres, más calmados, serenos y listos para afrontar la avalancha de comentarios.

—¿A qué debo la pregunta? —John jamás le preguntaba a Sherlock sus creencias. A veces pensaba que no creía en nada y en otras ocasiones dejaba tan claras sus posturas que no había ninguna necesidad de hacer preguntas.

—No quiero que te rías pero, tuve un sueño extraño anoche—A veces al doctor Watson no le gustaba soñar por las pesadillas, pero ese día era diferente por lo que noto Sherlock.

— Claro, los sueños son siempre extraños ¿Cuál es el punto?—Sherlock intentaba descifrar la conversación y la expresión. Pero no tenía nada que le ayudara a saber que pasaba por la mente de John.

—Bueno, era un sueño. Todo se puede en los sueños. Pero no se trata de eso —¿Por qué las cosas fáciles tenían que ser tan difíciles con Sherlock?

—¿Entonces no soñabas con algo real? — Era de las primeras veces que oía a alguien contar un sueño. Estuvo tentado a rolar los ojos y dejar a John ahí. Pero supuso que eso sería descortés. Eso y quería besarlo cuando acabara de hablar, cosa que no lograría si se enojaba.

—Si, bueno, no del todo. Verás, era extraño por que soñé con nosotros —Vio la ceja de Sherlock alzarse— Pero era 1895 y tu y yo regresábamos de ver ópera.

—A ti no te gusta la ópera —¿Acaso ese sueño significaba que John quería ir a ver ópera?

—Lo mismo te decía en el sueño. Y no es que no me guste la ópera, prefiero los musicales. En fin, el punto es que comentábamos un caso. El de Oscar Wilde* —John intentaba recordar su sueño. No había sido malo o bueno. Simplemente habían sido ellos dos, en otra época, en otro Londres. Pero básicamente era lo mismo.

—¿Por qué hace más de 100 años?—Sherlock buscaba desesperadamente información.

—No lo sé... Vale, olvidalo solo era un sueño—Apuntó derrotado John. Debía recordarse que las conversaciones normales no eran tema para su sociópata novio.

—Si creo—Dijo de la nada Sherlock. Hubo algo que resonó en su cabeza cuando John se lo contó. Una ópera se le vino a la mente y fue como si viera con los ojos de su amante la escena. Ellos dos, en una calle cerca de Royal Albert Hall discutiendo. No podía evitar hacerse algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué?—De seguro había oído mal. ¿El científico pragmático de Holmes creyendo en esas cosas? Que alguien le diera dinero por esa revelación.

—Creo en la reencarnación. En las segundas oportunidades— Sherlock dio una significativa mirada a John. Claro, solo él podía creer en tener una segunda vida dentro de su vida. ¿Por qué no lo sospecho antes?

—¿De verdad — Lo vio rolar los ojos en respuesta.

—Tal vez en otra vida no te quise tanto y por eso ahora tengo que aguantarte— Fue la respuesta que dio con una sonrisa Sherlock.

—Tal vez en otra vida no pudimos ser felices. No era el momento— Apuntó John. Y se imagino enamorado de su mejor amigo y siendo incapaz de decírselo. Bueno, no había sido fácil en esta vida, pero no había un impedimento tan fuerte como ir a la cárcel por solo sugerirlo.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez sea el momento de ser felices en esta vida—Dijo Sherlock para plantarle el beso que tanto esperaba. Esta vida, la otra, las que fueran necesarias. Si lo tenía a él a John no importaba.

 ***** Oscar Wilde fue acusado en ese año de ser homosexual en ese año. Era un delito en ese entonces. Más específicamente el delito era "sodomía"

* * *

 _ **26) " Piel a piel"**_

 **Prompt: Cuerpos**

Había un caso nuevo, lo que hizo saltar a los habitantes de Baker Street de alegría. Si algo los animaba era el peligro. E iban tan animados que se sorprendieron cuando el Inspector Lestrade los esperaba en la puerta entrada del lugar con una expresión extraña.

—Chicos, tal vez no les agrade la escena del crimen —Comentó mientras caminaba a al recámara de la casa a la que les llamo. Pero, no importaban las opiniones personales por que el no había podido sacar nada. O la visión lo había perturbado mucho tal vez.

—¿Por qué...?—Quiso preguntar John con extrañeza mientas el inspector habría la puerta.

—Es que... —Greg solo abrió la puerta del cuarto a manera de explicaciones.

—Son dos...hombres. En la cama. —John abrió los ojos sorprendido. No era común encontrar una escena del crimen así. —¿Tengo que inferir que estaban...? —John ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta.

—Teniendo relaciones sexuales por toda la habitación—Apuntó Sherlock que había pasado de largo el irritante comportamiento de sus acompañantes para revisar la escena del crimen

—¿Y sabes como funcionan las relaciones sexuales? — Preguntó Greg sonriendo picaramente. Una mirada de desprecio fue lo que se ganó por parte de el detective consultor. Por supuesto que Sherlock... sabía cosas. No era su culpa no haberlas puesto en práctica. Es que simplemente hasta la llegada de John no le había llamado la atención esas prácticas. Pero no era ingenuo o esas cosas. Él... entendía.

Por su parte a John se le colorearon las mejillas de solo imaginar la situación. Estaba bien que él y Sherlock eran novios, pero no tenían ni una semana con su relación. Era muy pronto para pensar en eso ¿Verdad? ¿No? ¿No era muy pronto para imaginar...? Mejor dejaba las cosas ahí.

Si se sintió incomodo imaginado lo que podía haber pasado en esa habitación y lo que podía replicar en su departamento. Pero aguanto las deducciones de Sherlock. Que estaban tomando un poco más de tiempo por que Sherlock estaba intentando absorber todos los detalles que pudiera. Después de lo que a John le parecieron horas, su amigo sonrió y dijo tranquilamente:

—Estos dos no son gays — Su rostro relucía de energía.

—¿No? —No tenía sentido, se dijo mentalmente Greg.

—No —Contesto simplemente Sherlock.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —Preguntó John que había dejado de ver la escena como una escena de crimen y más como una fotografía incitadora.

—¿Se los tengo que explicar?—Ante el desconcierto Sherlock suspiró y continuo— Bien. Si, efectivamente tuvieron relaciones. Pero los dos estaban casados.—Ninguno entendía. —Cambio de parejas. Busquen a las esposas— Y sin más, con ese comentario, se marcharon de ahí.Cuando llegaron al departamento John quiso preguntar:

—¿Cómo te diste...? —¿Acaso Sherlock entendía algo que él no? Y se refería a cosas que normalmente él veía más que el detective consultor.

—¿Cuenta de su relación? Había dos anillos, una fotografía, se notaba falta de confianza y lo más importante es el tipo de fluidos —Sherlock señalaba lo obvio.

—Increíble pero... —Tal vez la duda de John provenía de la falta de confianza con esos temas.

—¿De verdad crees que no sabría...? —Sherlock le miró con esa cara de superioridad.

—Bueno yo... —John tragó pesado cuando vio la molestia de su novio en el rostro.

—Oh, John... yo _sé_ cosas — Y se acercó con sigilo hasta pararse a la espalda de John. —Se lo que se siente con el simple roce de la piel con la piel —Y con un tacto delicado recorrió la palma expuesta del doctor haciéndolo temblar —El contacto de dos sentidos...— Y susurró lentamente en su oído mientas uno de los dedos recorría el cuello —El sentir... la química no es tan misteriosa para mi — Y dicho eso logró que John retuviera el aliento mientas sentía la lengua de su novio delimitar su lóbulo. Y cuando creyó que sus piernas iban a doblarse ante las sensaciones, el contacto desapareció. Y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sherlock en la cocina.

—¿Qué...?—No podía ni articular palabra.

—Si piensas que no se que pasa piel a piel te equivocas — Y así, estaba otra vez el muro de hielo que era Sherlock Holmes. El pecado incitador, eso era. John fue a darse una ducha fría. La necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **27) " Detrás de la puerta"**_

 **Prompt: Puerta cerrada**

Para todos los demás Sherlock es una máquina insensible y analítica. Pero, cerrando la puerta, es el más amable, devoto y consciente novio. Y no lo digo solo por que evidentemente tengo sentimientos hacia él. Lo digo por que es la verdad,

A puerta cerrada, lejos de los ojos de todos él es... otra persona. Siempre había sido así, pero cuando me confesó sus sentimientos ( o lo que sea que haya hecho) todos se acentúo más. Se volvió todo atenciones, toda amabilidad. Empecé a creer que lo habían secuestrado y le había lavado el cerebro del impactante cambio que había surgido en él.

Pero lo que más me encantaba de lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta era que los demás no podían imaginar ni por un momento esa faceta que yo conocía del que fue mi mejor amigo y que se había convertido en mi novio.

La dulzura con la que me besaba, la devoción de sus caricias. Y las terribles ganas de que pasara algo más.

No me mal interpreten, no soy un descontrolado sexual, y podía perfectamente ver a mi novio sin dobles intenciones, a fuerza de la costumbre de convivir tanto tiempo evitando esos sentimientos surgir y apoderarse de mis sentidos. Pero una vez que cruzábamos el umbral del 221B de Baker Street mi mente jugaba conmigo.

¿Qué haría Sherlock si la situación se salía de sus manos? Si yo tomaba el camino a una senda que el no conocía ¿Me seguiría? O tal vez...

—John cierra la puerta por favor. No quiero que nos interrumpan —Acabamos de cruzar la puerta y seguí sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Sin preguntarme mucho. Hasta que vi sus ojos bañados en una obscura luz de deseo.

Y comprendía que a puerta cerrada, detrás del umbral, refugiados de las miradas de detractores, admiradores, acusadores, enemigos, amigos, refugiados de todos eramos solo los dos. Y lo más importante: estábamos libres para hacer lo que nos dictaran los sentidos.

—¿De qué nos van a interrumpir? —Inquirí a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. Pero, Sherlock es Sherlock y con el nunca se sabe.

—¿Es necesario que lo diga o lo vas a deducir John? — Y vi como Sherlock se acerco a mi, cargado de esa energía densa que me ahogaba en su mirada.

—Tienes razón, ya lo deduje. Por eso eché el seguro — Y no por primera vez, le seguí el juego a Sherlock.

* * *

 _ **28) "Toda la vida."**_

 **Prompt:Amor verdadero**

He salido con muchas personas, sin afán de alardear. Muchas mujeres han pasado algo de su tiempo conmigo. Y sin embargo estoy aquí, babeando por un sociópata altamente funcional. ¿No es paradójico? El cazador se ha convertido en la presa de un cazador con menos habilidad para cazar en el mismo terreno.

Toda la vida buscando alguien a quien amar. Alguien que me amara con la misma intensidad y cuyos sentimientos fueran siempre para mi. Y vine a encontrarlo en el lugar menos pensado. O tal vez en el hogar que había formado antes de darme cuenta.

Sherlock siempre ha dicho que soy un romántico empedernido, que lo único que busco es que el amor se ajuste a mi. "El amor no es lo que quieras que sea, es lo que es" me dijo molesto cuando le intente contar una de mis citas hace ya algo de tiempo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el hombre más frío que jamás conocería me enseñaría lo qué es el amor de primera mano? Buscaba al amor y lo tenía bajo el mismo techo.

Y ni siquiera Sherlock puede juzgarme, por que el tampoco lo imaginaba. Veo como ahora al verme en ellos, sus ojos toman un brillo especial, uno que nadie pensó que existiría en ellos.

—¿Ya has pensado que el friki te esta utilizando? — Me dijo Donovan mientras nos retirábamos de una escena del crimen y cuando Sherlock no oía.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué puede querer de mi? — Si, tengo muchas cosas, pero nada que despierte tanto el interés de mi novio como para "utilizarme" . O al menos de la manera que Sally cree.

—Exacto — Me apuntó con desprecio— Solo no quiere estar solo y cuando se aburra te dejará ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Vi como sonreía después de tirarme su veneno y me aleje rápidamente de ahí. Desgraciadamente ya había planteado una buena semilla de duda en mi cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuartel general (es decir apartamento) aún martillaba la molestia en mi. Y sería loco pensar que Sherlock no se daría cuenta.

—¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?— Hubiera sido una exigencia si Sherlock no lo hubiera pronunciado con voz dulce.

—Yo... —No sabía que decir y que sonara maduro.

—¿Qué te dijo Donovan? — Sherlock estaba parado interesándose por una conversación ajena. Si, que las cosas han cambiado.

—Solo... A veces no dejo de preguntarme si esto es real —Señalo al espacio entre los dos— Si nuestro amor es real — Bien, mejor eso que hacer que Sherlock odie más a la sargento.

—No se por que tienes dudas. Por supuesto que es amor del verdadero. Solo tú podrías lograr esto—Dice antes de sujetarme y besarme. Y le tengo que dar la razón, como casi siempre.

—¿Así que crees que es amor verdadero? — Una sonrisa escurre de mis labios. A pesar de lo que dicen, sé en donde esta mi lealtad y que, contrario a lo que se piensa de él, Sherlock no es de los que se toman las cosas a la ligera. Y que es más romántico que yo aunque lo niegue.

—Por supuesto. Tengo la pruebas — ¿Eso significa que me ama tanto que sabe lo que yo lo amo? Supongo que si, que no hay más palabras para esto.

* * *

 _ **29) "Mentira blanca "**_

 **Prompt: Falsa amistad**

En términos exactos, jamás tuve una desinteresada amistad con John. En el momento en que lo vi me pareció una persona fascinante. Fácil de leer, pero de motivos tan firmes, que la sola mención de él me produce una estúpida sonrisa que no puedo controlar.

Si, es cierto. Mi amistad era falsa, por que yo quería estar al lado de John de una manera genuina y necesitada.

Muchos dirán que una falsa amistad es aquella que se produce cuando alguien de confianza te da la espalda, y si, no me apena decir que eso fue exactamente lo que hice a John. Le di la espalda a nuestra amistad para reunir el valor suficiente de cruzar lineas y destruir todos y cada uno de los limites que puedan existir entre dos personas que se conocen tanto.

Cada vez que le dije "amigo" si mentía un poco. Esa palabra no alcanzaba a describir todo lo que yo sentía por el doctor. Es una de las palabras más vacías y más llenas de significado que jamás pude decir.

Cada momento que pasamos juntos me latía el corazón, era la certeza de saber que quería compartir cada uno de los días que me quedaran en esta tierra a su lado. Cada sonrisa me hacía decidirme a que este era un juego de máscaras, una en donde debía decir algo en lugar de la verdad.

No pensaba en ceder ante las desagradables pasiones humanas, eso no va con mi carácter, es cierto. Pero dentro de la perfecta imperfección humana me encuentro mezclado en esa cadena que me hace sentir. No puedo evitar sentir, pero puedo fingir que siento algo que no. ¿No es irónico? No pude evitar amar a John, pero pude fingir perfectamente que este amor era amistad. Dualidad humana, supongo.

Si, mentí. Pero fue una mentira blanca. Por que no mentía al decir que quería a John. Solo que yo nunca especifique cuanto. No era algo que imaginara. Pero no me arrepiento. Debería haberlo hecho antes.

La mejor mentira del mundo: eres mi amigo. Por que yo no quería tener solo un amigo. Quería un compañero. Y conseguí un amante en el proceso. Doble ganancia.

* * *

 _ **30) " Una laptop para Billy"**_

 **Prompt: Intercambio de prisioneros**

Era una tranquila mañana de un hermoso día de verano, ya rayando el otoño. Y casi todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que se escuchó un gritó en el 221B de Baker Street, proferido por el doctor Watson:

—¡¿Donde esta mi computadora Holmes?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste? — Había bajado a terminar una entrada del blog y no la encontró donde la había colocado. Eso solo significaba que la había tomado su novio. Y eso no le agradó en lo absoluto.

— La he tomado de rehén —Respondió con simpleza el detective consultor mientras salia de la cocina.

—Tú Qué...? — Y fue cuando lo vio. A Sherlock Homes vestido de pirata en medio de la sala, sosteniendo lo que era, evidentemente, un mapa.

—Es mi prisionera, hasta que devuelvas a Billy —Sherlock sostenía en lo alto un ridículo sable de juguete.

—Yo no le hice nada a tú calavera.¿Por qué el disfraz? —John no iba a ceder. Era una locura.

—Por que eso hacen los piratas, tomar rehenes. Y si no le hiciste nada a Billy, entonces no habrá necesidad de buscar una laptop— Y entonces Sherlock sacó un mapa en donde estaba superpuesto el recorte de una computadora.

—¿Por qué quieres tu calavera? —John se cruzó los brazos enfurruñado. Ahí había gato encerrado. Sherlock nunca quería las cosas por que sí.

—¿Por qué quieres tú computadora? —Le repitió Sherlock. El podía desbloquear el aparato y enterarse de lo que fuera. Pero había algo más en la voz de John que sugería miedo.

—Por que es importante —Contestó secamente John. Tenía que idearse algo. No podía dejar que Sherlock viera sus archivos. Y tampoco iba a darle su calavera por que sabía que escondía ahí cigarros y no quería verlo fumar.

—Lo mismo digo—Evadió Sherlock. No podía dejar que John buscara algo en su calavera y no quería abrir la computadora de John y encontrarse algo desagradable.

Pasaron muchos minutos viéndose a los ojos, convencidos de que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte con un concurso de miradas. Así que, John tomo una decisión.

—Esta bien Holmes, ganas tú. Haremos un intercambio de prisioneros. Dime donde esta mi computadora y te diré donde esta Billy —Preferible no pelear en esta ocasión.

—Primero dime tú donde esta Billy y te diré donde esta tú computadora —John sabía que Sherlock podía mentir con una facilidad asombrosa. No se iba a arriesgar en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué te parece si los dos escribimos donde esta, dejamos el papel y luego vamos por las cosas—Sugirió Sherlock.

—¿Que te parece si mejor traes mi latop, yo tu calavera y asunto arreglado?—Argumentó John con desconfianza.

—Bien. Pero si me traicionas, morirás Watson —Amenazó Sherlock.

—Soy militar, no me asustan tus amenazas— Repuso con una fría sonrisa el médico militar.

—Ex-militar. Haré valer mi amenaza — Si no fueran novios, cualquier pensaría que iban en serio. Pero esos dos objetos, eran valiosos rehenes. Se miraron intensamente antes de dejar la sala e ir a buscar a sus "rehenes". Cuando regresaron, John y Sherlock ya estaban preparados.

—A la de tres lo soltamos. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres! —Y cada uno corrió a sus objetos, los tomo y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sherlock aseguro la puerta y respiro tranquilo al sentir lo que estaba buscando. Ahí, dentro de Billy estaba un par de anillos. Obviamente John no podía saber nada de ellos. De momento.

John respiró tranquilo en su habitación y buscó el archivo en el que estaba trabajando. Era un plan para proponerle matrimonio a Sherlock. Aun era muy pronto para que se enterara de ello. Por lo menos de momento.

Sin habérselo propuesto, los dos habían tomado lo que más le importaba al otro. Y no, no los objetos, si no su corazón.

* * *

 _ **31) " Con la última pelea"**_

 **Prompt: Causa perdida**

Habían pasado muchos días en donde todo era amor en el 221B de Baker Street. Por supuesto que cuando uno empieza una relación se esfuerza por ser más amable. Pero para Sherlock Holmes y John Watson las cosas tenían que volver en algún momento a la normalidad. Y eso incluía tener que aguantar las extravagancias del detective consultor, cosa que el médico militar no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer. Por eso, a nadie le sorprendió los gritos que se daban.

—¡No te soporto Sherlock Holmes! ¡Me tienes harto! Tú y tus experimentos, ruidos, todo me molesta de ti—Los nervios de John no estaban en su mejor día.

—Pues si no le gusta doctor Watson, la puerta esta muy ancha— Refunfuño Sherlock mientras apuntaba con la cabeza el umbral de la misma. John estaba enojado y él no había hecho nada.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Me voy. —Dijo John mientras salia por la puerta hecho un huracán. A Sherlock se le heló la sangre. ¿Y si John no regresaba? No... John jamás lo haría ¿Verdad?. Empezó a temer lo peor. Iba a darle un tiempo razonable para considerar su relación seriamente. 10 minutos serían suficiente. Si en 10 minutos no regresaba... bien, esperaba que regresará antes.

Mientras, en la calle, John estaba medianamente enfadado. En realidad su molestia había escalado a grandes alturas por que estaba nervioso. Llevaba muy poco saliendo con Sherlock, y las cosas buenas no habían cambiado... pero tampoco las malas. Daría un paseo de 20 minutos por la calle, compraría algo y haría lo de siempre: encarar al insensible de Sherlock.

Cuando regresó se llevó con la sorpresa de que Sherlock estaba limpiando. No sabía si era una treta o algo real. Las peleas eran una causa perdida, John rió cuando fue a pararse al lado de Sherlock.

—¿Qué haces? — La sonrisa asomaba su rostro. No se había peleado por que Sherlock no limpiará. Se había peleado por que... por que lo necesitaba.

—Pues estoy limpiando. Iba a salir a buscarte — Lo que no sabía John es que Sherlock solo hacías las cosas si tenía un plan y claro que lo tenía. —Pensé... bueno que tú...—Vio como se colorearon sus mejillas de una sombra de carmesí. Era casi adorable.

—¿Qué te iba a dejar? — John estaba al mando de la situación. Era increíble que creyera algo así. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza, y fue ese gesto, lo que le dio el valor para decir lo que había pensado en decir casi desde que lo conoció **—** William Sherlock Scott Holmes. ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Observó como Sherlock palidecía. Oh, dios. Eso no era bueno.

—¿Para qué? Pensé que ya habíamos quedado en algo con eso del matrimonio— Incomprensión. Si, un clásico Holmesiano.

—¿Para qué? ¿Cómo que para qué? —John empezaba a sentirse ridículo. ¿Su novio estaba rechazándolo? Se hubiera sentido herido o humillado si no hubiera recordado que Sherlock no entendía las conversaciones que involucraban sentimientos.

—Si, ¿Para qué me casaría contigo? — Sherlock se veía arrogante, pero John sabía que estaba considerándolo realmente. No era sorpresa que ese concepto no se asentara en su cabeza.

—No sé...¿Para compartir el resto de la vida juntos tal vez?—John estaba rayando en el sarcasmo. Pero no estaba enojado.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Qué podemos hacer que no hagamos ya?—Replicó el detective consultor dejando a John pensativo.

—Es solo para que la gente lo sepa. Sepa que … nos pertenecemos —Bien, listo. Era una cuestión un tanto ridícula, pero ya lo había expresado.

—¿Y eso te hace feliz? —Sherlock no sonreía. Pero tampoco se quejaba. Era un gran avance.

—Si. Bastante— Que Sherlock fuera su esposo, y que todos lo supieran le producía una alegría incalculable.

—Ah, bueno— Y vio como dejaba todo Sherlock y se movía a la cocina. John lo siguió para preguntar:

—¿Es un sí? —Ahora era él que no entendía.

—¿A qué? —Sherlock le miraba por encima de su microscopio. John suspiro y decidió que debería repetir la pregunta.

—¿William Sherlock Scott Holmes. ¿Te casarías con...?—Pero no pudo terminar cuando Sherlock con una enorme sonrisa ya lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—Elemental — Y le dio un besó. Pero se sorprendió cuando, inesperadamente Sherlock se separó de él y sacó unos anillos de dentro de la calavera Billy.

—¿De donde...? —Holmes, siempre un paso adelante, claro esta.

—Siempre hay varias teorías en toda deducción. Dos de las más lógicas eran o me botabas o te quedabas conmigo. Estaba dispuesto a suplicar, así que... tenía un plan para varios escenarios— Y dicho eso deslizo con una sonrisa el anillo más pequeño por el dedo anular del resignado doctor.

Era una causa perdida pelear. John lo sabía. Por que el día que dejará de pelear con Sherlock, sería por que ya no habría aliento en él. Pelar es la manera de decir "me interesa lo que tienes que decir". "Te amo y pelear nos ayuda". Y así sería el resto de sus vidas. Y ninguno de los dos se iba a quejar.

" _ **Fin"**_

—


End file.
